Telolet Sunatan Story
by Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan
Summary: Diteriaki 'Om telolet om' di tengah malam? Biasa. Kalau ditambah dihadang seorang pemuda gila di tengah jalan demi mengantar temannya sunatan? Untuk Event Ambalan Koin Receh.


**Telolet; Sunatan Story**

 _A Mystic Messenger Fanfiction_

 _Written By:_ Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan

 _Pair: Random(?)_

 _Rate: T_

 _Picture: Created By My Beloved Bestfriend,_ Emiliana!

 _Genre: Comedy and Friendship_

 _Summary:_ Diteriaki 'Om telolet om' di tengah malam? Biasa. Kalau ditambah dihadang seorang pemuda gila di tengah jalan demi mengantar temannya sunatan? Untuk _Event_ Ambalan Koin Receh.

 _Warning: Not-So-Funny_ RECEH _, Beware of My_ GAJE _-ness and_ GARING _-ness, TELOLET(S) EVERYWHERE, Informal & Harsh Words Used, Lots of Typos, OOC, OOT, and Many More._

 _(P.s: It's my first time to write such a_ receh _humor and this shit's also my first fanfic for Mystic Messenger, btw. Hope you guys like it XD.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't Like? Don't Read_

 _I_ _O_ _wn_ _N_ _othin_ _g (Except This Story)_

 _Please Enjoy, and_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

 **oOMTELOLETOom**

— _Prolog; Start—_

 **oOMTELOLETOom**

.

.

Pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh malam. Matahari telah lama tenggelam. Bis-bis malam pun mulai beroperasi sesuai jurusan yang telah ditentukan. Menjadi target para 'Telolet Mania' untuk diteriaki kalimat kekinian yang sakral—

"OM TELOLET OOOOOMMM!"

"OOMM! OOOMMM TELOLET OOOOOMMM!"

"OOOM KEBELET OOOM! AKU MAU TURUN DI SINI AJA!"

—Abaikan dialog ketiga itu.

Senang kehadirannya (Dan bisnya, tentu saja) saat itu disambut sedemikian rupa— Sampai ada yang membawa baliho segala, segeralah sang sopir membunyikan klakson telolet aduhainya teruntuk menyenangkan hati para bocah-bocah ABG alias Anak Baru Gede yang langsung hepi-hepi di pinggir jalan. Ada yang salto, ada yang goyang-goyang abstrak, ada yang cuma ketawa, ada juga yang merekam kelakuan mereka dengan kamera hape yang lampu _flash_ nya sengaja dinyalain biar kesannya lagi pada ajeb-ajeb di diskotik.

"Ooy!" Seru salah satu abege yang selesai merekam teman-temannya 'bertelolet' ria (A/N: Pembaca diharap tidak berpikiran ambigu. Terima kasih) sambil melambai-lambaikan hapenya. "Mau pada liat, gak? Keknya bisa nih diaplod!"

Menghentikan segala kegiatan gila yang ada, para abege tersebut langsung berbondong-bondong ambil posisi untuk menonton hasil rekaman _hunting_ telolet mereka. "Buruan dong, gue pengen liat!" Seru salah satu abege berbadan paling bongsor di kerumunan yang rata-rata kurus kering semua itu.

"Ya lo-lo pada diem dulu dong, baru ntar gue setel!" Balas abege yange tadi ngerekam berusaha mendiamkan teman-temannya.

Setelah semua diam, rekaman diputar. Tampak dengan jelas di sana para abege bersiap dengan baliho mereka, bis datang, jeritan minta telolet terdengar, lalu bunyi klakson bis berkumandang.

Biasa saja.

 **Tapi, semua berubah—**

"Eh, bentar." Ujar salah satu abege paling dekil dengan serius menunjuk layar hape yang sudah di _pause_ karena durasi videonya habis. "Apaan tuh yang di dalem bis?" Tanyanya horor.

Seluruh bola mata di sana pun _auto-focus_ pada bagian bagian layar yang ditunjuk si abege dekil.

Tampak sesosok pucat yang penampakannya agak _blur_ menatap tepat ke arah kamera.

Rambutnya panjang.

Mulutnya tersenyum lebar.

Matanya menyala menyeramkan.

Salah satu tangannya diangkat sejajar leher—

—Pakai gaya sok dadah-dadah ala _Miss Universe_ (?).

"Anjir!" Umpat si abege yang tadi ngerekam. Menambah pekat hawa mencekam diantara mereka semua.

"K-kenapa, coy?" Tanya abege kerdil di sebelahnya takut-takut.

"Jangan-jangan, itu…."

"Apaan?"

Meng- _zooming_ layar hapenya pada gambar si 'penampakan' karena penasaran, si abege memerhatikan sosok putih-putih tersebut dengan lebih teliti. "I-ini kan…."

Suasana menyeramkan yang ada bertambah drastis menyelimuti para abege.

"… Si sopir bis ganteng yang dikasi liat adek gue waktu itu?! Njir, tau gitu mah gue ajak foto dah!"

— **Dikala Zen jadi** _ **photobomber**_ **. Atau mungkin '** _ **videobomber**_ **' lebih tepatnya.**

(Dan para abege itu pun berakhir saling bakar).

.

.

 **ooOMTELOLETOom**

— _Prolog: End—_

— _Story: Start—_

 **ooOMTELOLETOom**

.

.

Zen. Dua puluh tiga tahun. Sopir bis malam yang bercita-cita menjadi aktor drama musikal. Pekerja keras A.K.A _workaholic_. Dermawan. Narsis level dewa. Tapi terimbangi dengan wajahnya yang memang pantas disetarakan dengan model-model majalah _fashion_ ternama.

—Sampai sempat muncul isu bahwa agensi majalah _Expert Playboy_ ingin merekrutnya sebagai salah satu model untuk _cover_ majalah mereka.

Dan jika kalian cukup bertalenta dalam menggambar, dimohon dengan _sangat_ untuk membuat hal ini menjadi kenyataan. Ditunggu rancangan _cover_ nya.

Ahem.

Dulu sekali, ketika baru sampai di ibu kota, Zen pernah meringkus seorang perampok yang menodong ibu-ibu di stasiun. Aksi heroiknya tersebut dilihat oleh seorang petugas stasiun. Singkat cerita, ia ditawari lowongan pekerjaan dan sekarang sudah genap dua tahun pemuda perantauan ini bekerja sebagai sopir bis. Selama dua tahun itu pula sudah banyak hal-hal aneh yang dilaluinya. Mulai dari diganggu kerumunan banci yang entah sejak kapan sudah ngamen di dalam bisnya, fenomena tak-ada-hujan-tapi-tahu-tahu-jalanan-banjir, ditawari pekerjaan untuk mengantar-jemput rombongan bocah TK bertamasya— Berakhir tragis dengan bis yang penuh bekas muntah, serta hal-hal absurd lainnya yang cukup membuat stress hingga rambut panjangnya yang sudah putih dari awal jadi lebih putih lagi.

Tapi baru kali ini ada fenomena _absurd_ yang membuatnya senang; Om telolet om.

Meski ia tak tahu bagaimana asal-muasalnya, kegiatan yang tak cukup jelas faedahnya ini telah menjadikan pekerjaannya terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan. Belum keluar stasiun saja sudah banyak orang berkumpul, siap sedia dengan berbagai atribut untuk menyambut -atau meneriaki- setiap bis yang hendak melintas. Apalagi kalau ada yang merekam segala, Zen senang bukan main. Karena kaca depan bisnya tak diberi kaca film (A/N: Iyalah, bis khusus jam malem dikasih kaca film mah nggak bisa ngeliat apa-apa ntar XD) ada kemungkinan kalau wajah tampannya akan ikut terekam. Itung-itung jadi penyemangat kerja juga.

Sekaligus jadi bonus kalau videonya diaplod ke medsos. Lumayan, nebeng tenar.

Oleh karena itu, sebagai salah satu manusia yang mengaku gaul nan senantiasa _up-to-date_ , sopir narsis ini sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan-teriakan cempreng membahana ulalala yang atas dasar kekinian itu memintanya membunyikan klakson— Meski kadang galau juga karena sekarang ketampanannya bukan lagi jadi topik perbincangan hangat ibu-ibu pedagang cangcimen maupun banci perempatan lampu merah. Kalah tenar sama klakson dia.

Sabar, mas. Semua akan tenar pada waktunya. Sekarang mah fokus aja nyetirnya, nanti nabrak banci lewat susah urusannya.

"OM TELOLET OOOOOMMM!"

"OOMM! OOOMMM TELOLET OOOOOMMM!"

Zen tersenyum senang ketika melihat gerombolan abege berteriak-teriak minta telolet sambil melambai-lambaikan baliho. Senyumannya bertambah lebar begitu matanya melirik seorang abege yang tengah merekam kegiatan gila para abege lainnya dengan hapenya, dan kameranya tepat menyorot padanya. Kesempatan emas!

Mengamalkan petuah _'Ambillah kesempatan dalam kesempitan'_ , segeralah Zen membunyikan klakson aduhainya teruntuk menyenangkan hati para bocah-bocah abege yang langsung hepi-hepi di pinggir jalan—

—Sambil sempet-sempetnya dadah-dadah ganteng ke arah mereka.

Dasar narsis.

Padahal dia gak tau kalau kedepannya dia bakal dikira penampakan oleh para abege barusan dan menyebabkan mereka saling bakar.

Ahem(2).

Dengan _mood_ yang lagi mendadak hepi, Zen sedikit menambah kecepatan dan kembali fokus menyetir. Jangan sampai kalian lupa, narsis-narsis begini ia rajin bekerja. Zen tak pernah sekalipun absen menyopir dan ia selalu datang paling telat satu jam sebelum sipnya mulai. Ia juga selalu mengajukan diri saat ada tawaran pekerjaan tambahan. Tipikal anak rajin kesayangan atasan.

Terbukti, sekarang, -pukul dua lebih tiga puluh pagi- ia sudah selesai mengantar para penumpang tepat waktu. Kini ia tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke stasiun untuk mengembalikan bisnya agar bisa segera pulang ke kos-kosan setengah harga yang didapatnya setelah tawar-menawar panjang dengan si ibu kos yang pada akhirnya mengalah dengan alasan 'Biar ada pemandangan menarik'.

Memang terdengar aneh, tapi kalau ia bisa menghemat pengeluaran, kenapa tidak?

Bicara soal 'aneh', Zen merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedikit lemas dan sedikit ampas sisa kopi hitam dalam termosnya tentu tak akan bisa membantunya fokus. Nah, ada yang bisa menebak hal aneh apa yang bisa terjadi pada seseorang jika orang tersebut telah menyetir di jalanan sepi selama berjam-jam saat tengah malam?

Ya. Benar sekali. Zen lapar. Juga butuh kopi. Dan gabungan kedua hal itu membuatnya mengantuk.

Kalau begitu, jangan lupa mengingatkan dia untuk makan sesampainya di kos-kosan nanti. Oke? Nanti kalo dia kekurangan gizi gantengnya bisa luntur loh.

Baik, abaikan yang barusan dan mari kita tilik saja keadaan di sekitarnya sekarang. Jalanan benar-benar sepi dan isi bis yang dikendarainya juga tidak berpenumpang. Hanya ada dirinya dan hatinya yang dari dulu masih saja dibiarkan kosong melompong(?). Dilanda lapar dan kantuk berat— Sampai kepalanya terangguk-angguk. Ingin sekadar berhenti untuk mengisi kopi di termosnya juga ia tak bisa, karena warung-warung kopi di sekitaran sana tutup semua. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

"—Telolet om!"

Sekali lagi, sabar ya mas. Stok mi ama kopi di kosan masih ada, kan? Usahain fokus nyetir dulu lah, di depan ada yang minta telolet tuh.

.

.

 _Weit_. Di depan? Di tengah jalan?!

.

.

Saat Zen memfokuskan pandangannya, benar saja, lima meter di depan ada seorang pemuda berkacamata motif garis-garis berdiri tepat di tengah jalan sambil tersenyum lebar—

—Dengan tangan terentang dan mata terpejam ala adegan legendaris film _Titanic_ ; Pose dramatis minta dilindes.

Satu kata: Gila.

Yang mau nabrak elu itu bis, bung. Bukan truk isi stok _Honey Buddha Chips_ buat seumur hidup.

Kaget luar biasa melihat orang gila yang tampak sudah bosan hidup di depannya, kantuknya hilang dan Zen spontan menginjak rem kuat-kuat. Sambil membunyikan telolet. Bukannya menepi, si orang gila malah ketawa lompat-lompat. Zen panik. Jarak mereka sudah kurang dari tiga meter dan bisnya belum juga mau berhenti. Rem tangan buru-buru ikut dia gunakan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dan nafasnya dengan cepat meluncur naik dan turun.

Dua meter.

Karet ban bisnya mengeluarkan bunyi decit dan lajunya mulai melambat, tapi belum bisa berhenti dan orang gila itu masih aja jingkrak-jingkrak sambil tertawa-tawa di tempat.

Satu meter.

Zen makin panik. Suara decitan semakin keras dan lajunya sudah cukup lambat, tapi bis masih belum berhenti.

Lima puluh senti.

Tiga puluh senti.

Sepuluh senti.

Lima senti.

Tiga senti.

Satu senti—

 _ **DUG!**_

—Dan pada akhirnya Zen berhasil, saudara-saudara! Bis berhenti _tepat_ di depan si orang gila dengan keadaan moncong bis yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Benar-benar nyaris. Untuk itu, mari kita berikan _applause_ untuk keduanya. Untuk Zen atas usahanya mencegah seorang gila tertabrak, dan untuk si orang gila -yang masih belum berhenti tertawa- telah membuat Zen melupakan lapar dan kantuknya— Dengan cara yang kelewat ekstrim.

Kesal dengan suara tawa dari orang yang hampir membuatnya alih profesi jadi 'Si Tampan Pencabut Nyawa', Zen cepat-cepat turun dari bisnya dengan gulungan koran di tangan untuk—

 _ **PLAAAK!**_

—Menggaplok si orang gila tepat di wajahnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke aspal.

 _Zen's Beast Mode:_ _On_ _._

"Hoy! Gila lo! Ngapain lo berdiri di tengah jalan gitu?! Kalo aja tadi gue gak liat, lo sekarang udah rata ama tanah tau nggak?!" Hardik Zen dengan wajah garang seraya menodongkan gulungan korannya ke wajah si orang gila.

"A-aduh… sakit…." Desis si gila kesakitan seraya mengusapi pipinya yang nyut-nyutan digaplok koran. "M-maaf, om! Tadi saya cuma pengen cari sensasi doang! Suwer-ketewer-tewer!" Akunya ketakutan setengah bercanda sambil meminta maaf.

Mendengar jawaban tak serius seperti itu, bertambah geramlah Zen sekarang. Dengan tatapan tajam, ia berjongkok di hadapan si gila sambil menepuk-nepuk gulungan koran di tangannya sebagai bentuk ancaman. "Cari sensasi? Mending lo skarang cari ribut aja ma gue. Mumpung sepi, gak bakal ada yang liat. Mau?" Tawarnya dengan nada mendadak datar yang…

… Syerem buanget, bro.

"J-jangan begitu lah, om~ Gak baik pake kekerasan~ Mending kita damai aja ya om, ya? Ya? Saya udah minta maaf loh, om~ Damai aja ya, om~ Oke?" Bujuk si gila berusaha bernegosiasi demi menyelamatkan diri— Atau minimal dibiarkan wajahnya yang sebelah lagi selamat dari sambitan koran. Karena bekasnya itu loh, puanaaas.

Zen diam tak menjawab. Koran di tangannya ia angkat.

Ngeri digaplok lagi, si gila langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menyilangkan tangan.

Melihat betapa takutnya si gila, Zen menurunkan korannya.

Si gila pun pelan-pelan ikut menurunkan lengannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Zen dengan cepat mengangkat korannya lagi.

Si gila yang masih saja ketakutan pun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi.

Korannya diturunkan lagi.

Tangannya si gila ikut turun.

Korannya tiba-tiba diangkat lagi.

Tangannya si gila naik lagi.

Korannya turun lagi.

Tangan si gila ikut turun lagi.

Korannya diangkat lagi.

Tangannya si gila pun ikut naik lagi.

Gitu aja terus sampai bisnya Zen berubah jadi limosin.

Merasa dikerjai terus-terusan, si gila ngambek juga. "A-ayolah om~ Jangan gitu napa mainannya! Serem tauk! Dimaafin gak nih?!" Rajuk si gila manyun-manyun minta kepastian.

 _Zen's Beast Mode:_ _Off_.

Ngakak kejer melihat si gila yang emosi, Zen akhirnya kembali seperti sedia kala dan membantu si gila berdiri. "Woles aja, gue gak suka marah lama-lama, kok. Lucu aja liat lo keknya ketakutan banget gitu," candanya.

"Lucu ndasmu, wong mainannya ngegaplok orang begitu!" Balas si orang gila.

"Parah mana ama yang cari sensasi barusan? Beneran pengen dilindes?" Sindir Zen.

"Eeeh, enggak om, ampuuun!" Pekik si orang gila seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

 _ **Krosak!**_

Hayoloh. Keasikan pacaran(?) sih ni berdua. Suara apaan tuh?

Zen dan si gila terdiam, menoleh ke sumber suara. Daerah pepohonan rimbun yang gelap tepat di dekat tempat mereka berdiri.

 _ **Krosak-krosak!**_

Saat didengar lebih saksama, suara itu adalah suara ranting-ranting yang patah terinjak dengan kasar. Tapi tak terlihat siapa -atau _apa_ \- yang membuat suara-suara itu.

 _ **Krosak-krosak!**_

Suara itu terdengar semakin keras. Angin malam tiba-tiba berhembus begitu kencang dan dingin.

 _ **KROSAK-KROSAK!**_

Keduanya tak ada yang berani bergerak.

 **...**

Suara tersebut tiba-tiba lenyap. Tapi tidak dengan segala ketegangan yang ada. Dan setelah detik-detik yang mendebarkan, muncullah sesosok mahluk yang menyebabkan suara-suara menyeramkan tersebut—

"SEVEN! KAMPRET LO! TEGA BANGET NINGGALIN GUE! GUE TAKUT, BEGO! HUAAAAAAAA!"

—Yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sebenarnya imut, hanya saja keimutan wajahnya luntur seketika karena tengah dipakai mewek-mewek histeris berlumur ingus dan air mata sekeluarnya ia dari kawasan gelap itu.

Becanda, bang. Situ tetep imut, kok. Hapus aja dulu ntu ingus, nanti kalo udah bersih pasti imutnya balik.

"YOOOSUUUUUUNG!"

Ekspresi si gila yang tadinya horor, berubah sumringah melihat kemunculan si pirang. Segeralah ia berlari menghampiri si pirang dengan _slow motion_ dramatis—

 _ **BRUK!**_

—Ditambah adegan kesandung yang tak kalah dramatis. Satu paketlah ceritanya.

Si gila pun bangun dan melanjutkan larinya menghampiri si pirang yang masih histeris, lalu memeluknya erat. Membuat Zen menyadari betapa ngenes dirinya yang hanya bisa memeluk bahu.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sabar mas. Minimal situ nggak bakal kepeper ingus, kan?

"LO TAU GAK SIH BETAPA CAPEKNYA GUE NYARIIN ELU?! UDAH TAU GUE GAK KENAL DAERAH SINI, MALAH ASAL LO TINGGALIN AJA! JAHAT ELU MAH!" Amuknya gusar seraya menggebuk-gebuk kasar dada si gila. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, tinggal isakannya saja yang masih terdegar.

"Ahahaha~ Maaf, maaf~" Tawa si gila sambil mengusap-usap rambut si pirang. "Gue juga capek, loh. Tadi ntu gue lari ngejar-ngejar bis ampe kena gaplok koran si om supirnya coba…." Keluhnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih terasa agak sakit.

Heran mendengar alasannya, isakan si pirang langsung berhenti. "… Digaplok koran? Kok bisa?"

Bosan melihat duo gila-pirang yang masih saja belum berhenti bermesraan(?), Zen menginterupsi dengan menghampiri mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan si pirang. "Iyalah! Wong temenmu ini bukan ngejar-ngejar bis, tapi ngehadang bis pake alasan nyari sensasi! Untung gue sempet ngeliat dia, kalo enggak mah udah _innalillahi!_ Mana tadi gue ngerem mendadak perjuangan gitu sampe keringet dingin takut ngelindes orang, eeh yang hampir kelindes malah ketawa-ketiwi. Yaudah, gue gaplok biar dia sadar. Gue gak salah, kan?" Sewot Zen bercerita panjang lebar melakukan pembelaan diri biar gak dituduh asal gaplok anak orang.

Si pirang _facepalm_ mendengar curhatan sopir bis tersebut. Dilanjut dengan memberi lirikan tajam pada si gila.

"Ehehehe~ Habis, gue setres sih dari tadi gak nemu kendaraan. Kan capek jalan kaki terus. Ya semangat lah pas ngedenger suara bis. Ehehe~" Elak si gila kelabakan mencari alasan.

Si pirang pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan si gila, lalu menghampiri Zen dan menatap iris merahnya dengan iris violetnya yang _blank_. Tanpa sekalipun melepaskan kontak mata mereka, tangan kanannya perlahan menunjuk gulungan koran. "Boleh pinjem sebentar?" Pintanya datar seraya sedikit memiringkan kepala— Gestur kepala khas film-film horor yang ada tokoh psikopatnya.

Nah lo.

Zen menyeringai, si gila ketakutan.

"Owalah, gue kira lo kenapa! Nih!" Zen tentu dengan senang hati meminjamkan gulungan korannya pada si pirang yang langsung mengambilnya dan mendekati si gila -yang sudah mundur teratur- dengan aura hitam mematikan. "Yang kenceng aja, nanti gue bantu ngurus mayatnya!" Sahutnya memberi semangat pada si pirang.

"JAHAT LO OOOMM!" Teriak si gila dari kejauhan yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa _villain_ yang keknya bahagia banget.

Jangan mendukung tindakan KDRT (Kekerasan Di Rumah Teman) atuh, mas.

Betewe, si pirang sudah bersiap dengan koran sakti milik Zen, tuh. Mari kita hitung mundur bersama-sama.

Sepuluh.

Si gila terus melangkah mundur menjauhi si pirang, sementara yang dijauhi semakin gusar mendekati targetnya.

Sembilan.

Karena matanya fokus pada si pirang, si gila tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah terpojok.

Delapan.

Saat punggungnya menabrak pohonlah baru ia menyadari keadaannya; Mampus.

Tujuh.

Si pirang terus melangkah maju mendekai incarannya yang sudah tak bisa kemana-mana.

Enam.

"Y-Yoosung, ampun dong! Kita kan temen, ya? Ya, kan? Masa sih lo tega ngegaplok gue? Enggak, kan? _Have mercy, pleaseeee_ ~" Ujar si gila melas-melas-panik minta ampunan.

Lima.

Si pirang menatapnya bengis. "… Lo sendiri tega ninggalin gue, kan? Jahat."

Empat.

"Y-ya tapi kan itu gue lari ngejar bis—"

Tiga.

Koran diangkat untuk memotong pembelaan si gila.

Dua.

"—LO TEGA-TEGANYA LARI NINGGALIN GUE SENDIRIAN, TRUS LO PENGEN SEKALIAN LARI KE DUNIA LAEN?! _GO_ _TO_ _HELL_ SONO!"

Satu!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **PLAAAAAAAAKK!**_

Dan si gila pun jatuh tersungkur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan gaplokan tiga kali lipat kencengnya gaplokan Zen. Wow.

 _Rest In Piece_ , masbro. Kegilaanmu yang tak ada waras-warasnya sama sekali akan selalu kami kenang.

Tapi bo'ong.

Toh situ juga gak mati beneran, kan?

Ahem(3).

"Nih om, korannya. Makasih ya~" Ucap si pirang dengan riang mengembalikan koran Zen sambil menggeret si gila yang K.O kena gaplokan supernya. Abis dah ntu kena gaplok kiri-kanan. Sedangkan wajah si pirang yang semula tampak berbahaya kini berubah bagai anak kecil yang baru dibelikan hadiah; Cerah nan riang gembira.

"Iya, sama-sama~" Balasnya tak kalah riang seraya mengambil kembali korannya. "Baidewei eniwey buswey ondewei, kalian berdua lagi ngapain keluar malem-malem gini? _Hitchhiking_?" Tanya Zen kepo begitu menyadari ransel yang dikenakan oleh si pirang dan si gila.

"Wuidiiiih~ Si om gaul juga bahasanya," komentar si gila yang baru bangkit dari kematian(?). "Kita enggak _hitchhike_ juga sih om, cuma keliling-keliling kota gitu. Tadi pagi ntu kita piknik di alun-alun, lomba lari di bunderan HI, trus main di D*fan ampe siang. Pas siangnya kita beli es krim, trus ke pameran _game_ , jalan-jalan ke Monas, ama makan di kafe. Malemnya kita ke bioskop, jajan sate, ama ni barusan kita abis dari pasar malem, om!" Cerita si gila mengabsen semua kegiatan yang telah ia lakukan dengan si pirang—

—Dan tanpa sadar telah membuat Zen kembali merasa ngenes -juga sirik- karena dia gak pernah punya waktu dan uang buat jalan-jalan-jajan kayak begitu. Wong sehari-hari cuma bolak-balik nyetir ke tempat yang sama, trus pulang ke kosan. Gajinya juga ngepas buat makan sebulan. Masih untung pas-pasan begitu ge dia belum pernah mainan Pr*mag di akhir bulan. Gimana mau jalan-jalan?

Untuk yang keempat kalinya; Sabar, mas. Bukan cuma situ yang sirik.

Ahem(4).

"Duuuh, asik banget jalan-jalan seharian… kapan gue bisa begitu…," komentar sopir narsis ini seraya meratapi nasib. "Trus, sekarang kalian mau ke mana lagi ampe ngelewatin ntu hutan tengah malem gini? Nyari harta terpendam?" Tanyanya lagi— Yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit sarkastik karena sirik.

"Ya kali ada harta terpendam di tepi jalan raya gini, om. Kalopun ada mah paling udah diambil ama yang ngebangun jalan, hahaha~" Tanggap si gila seraya tertawa renyah. "Tapi… kita jalan ampe ke sini ntu mo nyari kendaraan, om. Soalnya kita sekarang mau ke rumah sakit…."

Alis putih coretubancoret Zen naik satu. "Ha? Mo ngapain?"

"Si om ini, galak-galak gitu kepoan ternyata." Si gila terkekeh sebentar lalu melirik si pirang di sebelahnya, "Noh, dia nanya mo ngapain kita ke rumah sakit. Boleh gue ceritain gak?"

Entah kenapa, wajah si pirang memerah seketika dan ia langsung menyembunyikannya dengan kedua tangan. "Auk ah gelap," jawabnya ketus.

"Eh ni gue nanya yang bener, nih. Boleh gue ceritain ke si omnya gak?"

"Berisik lo."

"Jangan kek cewek PMS begitu lah. Situ cowok, kan?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Ya jangan ngambek atuh. Lo kan temen gue yang pemberani, masa ngebiarin gue cerita betapa beraninya elo ke si om ni aja nggak boleh, sih?"

"Tapi ntar kalo si omnya ngetawain gimana? Trus dia nyebarin kemana-mana gimana?"

Heran dengan tingkah si pirang yang mendadak judes gak jelas, Zen ikutan nimbrung. "Mang ada apaan sih?"

Tersenyum simpul, si gila bertanya kembali pada si pirang. "Jadi kalo si om janji nggak ketawa ato nyebarin, gue boleh ceritain? Si om udah mupeng ntuh."

"Ape lo bilang?!"

"Becanda doang lah om— Jadi? Boleh nggak nih gue kasih tau?"

"… Terserah, ah."

Setelah si pirang akhirnya memberikan izin, si gila pun merubah senyum simpulnya menjadi cengiran lebar sambil kembali menatap Zen. "Naaah, kalo om beneran penasaran kenapa saya mau bela-belain cari kendaraan buat ke rumah sakit di tengah malem begini, om janji dulu nggak bakal ngetawain ama nggak nyebarin soal ini ke orang lain. Gimana? _Deal_?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tidak. Si gila tidak mengajak Zen untuk berjabat tangan, tapi menautkan kelingking.

Zen _facepalm_. "… Bocah banget sih pake acara nautin kelingking segala," komennya takjub(?) saat disodori kelingking yang lebih mirip tusuk gigi dibanding jari manusia.

"Suka-suka saya lah, om. Jadi, gimana? Mau tau nggak? Apa gak jadi? Nanti kepo rugi loh~" Goda si gila berusaha meyakinkan Zen untuk saling menautkan kelingking dengannya.

Menghela nafas lelah, sopir narsis ini pun menautkan kelingking lentiknya dengan kelingking 'tusuk gigi' si gila yang langsung mengembangkan cengirannya.

"Naaah, begitu dong, om! Janji nggak bakal ketawa?"

"Iyaaa."

"Nggak bakal nyebarin ke orang lain?"

"Iyaaaa."

"Demi?"

"Tuhaaan."

"Ciyus nggak tuh?"

"Ciyuuus."

"Miapah?"

"Mi goreng."

"Goreng apa?"

"Goreng ikan."

"Ikan apa?"

"Ikan mas."

"Mas apa?"

"MASalah buat lo?!" Sembur Zen frustrasi karena malah dipermainkan oleh si gila. "Iyaaaaa, gue gak bakal ketawa ato cerita ke siapa-siapa, janjiiiii~ Sekarang, buruan kasi tau! Ntar kalo gue mati kepo lo bakal gue gentayangin seumur hidup!" Ancamnya sambil lagi-lagi mengacungkan koran saktinya.

Si gila mundur selangkah begitu diancam koran— Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam itu. "Anjir lah om, serem amat…," celetuk si gila sambil ngusap dada.

"Ya lagi elunya juga ngomporin gue mulu! Gue udah janji tuh, skarang ngomong gak luh?!" Gertak Zen yang ambil satu langkah ke depan sambil pose ancang-ancang hendak menggaplokan korannya ke pipi si gila yang udah abis kiri-kanan.

Gak kebayang kalo dia kena gaplok lagi. Ampe giginya copot kan horor juga.

"Iyaaaaa! Si om teh sabar dikit napa! Ini saya mo ngomong diancem melulu!" Protes si gila memegangi kedua pipinya protektif. "Jadi… saya ntu mau nganterin dia ke rumah sakit, soalnya—"

Si gila baru mau menjelaskan bagian terpentingnya, tapi gak jadi karena tiba-tiba si pirang menerjang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada si gila. Si gila pun memeluknya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Aaaw~ _So sweet_ sekali.

Mas. Plis. Kalo sirik gak usah dipandangin. Ini udah lima kali diulangnya; Sabar, mas.

"Jadi, dia kenapa?" Tanya Zen pura-pura gak liat pemandangan 'gula-gula' di depannya. Takut diabetes dia.

"Dia…," ucap si gila yang pada akhirnya menyambungkan kalimatnya. "… Mau disunat, om."

.

.

 _Wat de—_

.

.

Mari kita adakan pemeriksaan kilat untuk supir narsis ini. Idup? Cek. Nafas? Cek. Napak? Cek. Sadar? Cek. Waras? Cek. Kuping udah dikorek? Cek juga—

—Tapi seriusan ntuh dia enggak salah denger?

Kepala Zen nge _blank_ mendadak. Dua orang asing di depannya jelas-jelas bukan anak kecil, tapi kok baru sekarang sunatannya? Kalau bocah SD baru lulus ato baru masuk SMP mah ya masih bisa dimaklumin deh, lah kalau udah segede ini? Gimana enggak melongo ngedengernya?

Lagian, gak kebayang gimana prosesnya nanti. Motongnya susah gak ntuh?

Eh, tapi sekarang mah peralatan medis udah canggih. Kalo susah ya pake laser. Pasti kepotong lah.

Ya meski nggak menutup kemungkinan kalo si dokternya syok dapet pasien sunat segede ini, trus pas lagi nyunat mesin lasernya kesenggol dan malah jadi kepotong semua. Apalagi kalo kepotongnya ampe nggak nyisa. Wuah.

Jadilah si pirang berkemungkinan kehilangan masa depan. Berdoalah hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, bang.

Ahem(5).

"… Ha? Disunat? Dia?" Tanya Zen tak percaya sambil menunjuk si pirang.

"Iyalah, om. Kalo enggak mah ngapain ni dia pake malu-malu kucing melukin saya?" Jawab si gila berusaha meyakinkan.

Si pirang pelan-pelan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Zen dengan cucuran air mata, "Om, inget janjinya, ya…. Saya bisa mati malu kalo ampe om sebarin. Makanya, jangan ya om…," pintanya melas pake _puppy-eyes-no-jutsu_ ditambah efek bling-bling ala-ala anime yang menyilaukan.

Disorot aura yang sungguh tidak biasa, pikiran Zen yang tadi nge _blank_ kini sadar sepenuhnya. "Buseeeet! Silau weh! Iyaaaa! Gue nggak bakal nyebarin! Lagi kalo gue juga kek elu mah gue juga mati malu kaleee~" Keluhnya kesilauan hingga ia harus mengucek-ngucek matanya yang perih.

Si pirang pun mematikan aura _bling-bling_ _no_ _jutsu_ nya (A/N: Dikira saklar lampu, tinggal pencet bisa nyala-mati sendiri XD). "Ehehehe, makasih banyak, om! Om baik, deh! Ganteng pula!" Cekikiknya ngegombal sambil tebar senyum lima jari.

Perasaan barusan nangis, trus cekikikan—

"Iyalah! Gue kan mahluk tuhan yang paling seksi nan baik hati! Betewe, kok lo baru sekarang sih disunatnya? Pas masih 'kerdil' kemana aja lo?"

—Lah sekarang dia malah manyun-manyun gak jelas. Dikau gak ada indikasi bipolar kan, bang?

Dan Zen… situ narsis-narsis ternyata ambiguan juga, ya….

"Y-ya atuh serem, om. Masa 'itunya' dipotong? Kan sakit…," ucapnya masih dengan bibir manyun khas orang sariawan.

Mendengar alasan kelewat _mainstream_ tersebut, Zen maju dan menoyor-noyor jidat si pirang. "Ya itu mah masalah elu, jangan cemen makanya! Giliran udah jadi aib gini kan susah! Gak kebayang gimana muka dokternya pas ngeliat elu!" Omelnya gemas sambil makin semangat menoyor-noyor jidat seluas lapangan bola yang tengah jadi sasaran kegeregetan jari Zen.

Ditoyor terus-terusan secara tidak ber-pe-ri-ke-ji-dat-an maupun ber-pe-ri-ke-je-nong-an, si pirang mengaduh kesakitan sambil berusaha melindungi jidat lapangnya. "A-aduh! Jangan ditoyor terus atuh, om! Sakit!" Protesnya sambil menyembunyikan diri ke pelukan si gila.

Lagi-lagi Zen disuguhi adegan 'gula-gula'. Awas kena diabetes— Ato ngenes berkepanjangan.

"U-udah, dong. Dari tadi meluk melulu, hahaha~" Seru si gila yang dari tadi jadi 'guling hidup' si pirang. "Omong-omong om, om tau Rumah Sakit Si en Ar nggak?"

"R-rumah sakit apa?" Tanya Zen kebingungan mendengar pengucapan si gila yang beleberan saat melafalkan nama rumah sakit tersebut.

"Iiih, Rumah Sakit Si en Ar, om! Yang gede banget itu! Nih saya ada alamatnya, bentar—" Ujar si gila seraya merogoh isi kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas bertuliskan ' _C &R International Hospital_' dengan alamat dan nomer telepon untuk menghubungi rumah sakit tersebut. "—Nih, om! Kebetulan itu rumah sakit punya temen saya, jadi ya gampang lah bikin janji ke sononya," lanjutnya lagi sambil menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Zen.

Zen mengambil dan membaca isinya dengan cepat. "Ooh, rumah sakit ini. Jadi sekarang kalian mau ke sana?"

"Ya iyalah, om! Makanya saya setres buanget buat nyari kendaraan. Untung bis om lewat, jadi sekalian saya teriakin telolet aja! Ehehehe~" Balas si gila sambil menaikkan tudung jaketnya— Menyembunyikan muka dari tatapan tajam si supir narsis.

"Lo kalo setres ya jangan dibagi-bagi, dong! Gue hampir nabrak elu barusan! Kalo gue ampe masuk penjara gegara ngelindes orang gila macem elo gimana coba?!" Protesnya keras sambil menoyor jidat si gila yang cuma nyengir-nyegir sambil minta maaf.

Si pirang -entah berusaha menyelamatkan temannya dari toyoran yang tidak ber-pe-ri-ke-ji-dat-an tersebut atau tidak- menepuk pundak Zen dan membuatnya menengok dengan wajah galak.

"Apa lo?!"

Ya gusti. Ini yang keenam; Sabar, mas. Jangan galak-galak gitu, ingat reputasimu di stasiun.

 _Well_ , ini lingkungan di luar stasiun, sih. Toh stasiunnya sendiri masih jauh, ditambah gak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga di sana. Keknya reputasinya gak bakal kepengaruh deh.

Ya kecuali kalo si duo gila-pirang itu ternyata tukang gosip. Trus nyebarin soal kegalakannya ke orang-orang di stasiun.

Matilah kamu, mas.

Ahem(6).

"O-om, jangan galak gitu dong…," protes si pirang yang diem-diem gak terima digalakkin. "S-saya cuma mo nanya, kalo kita mo ngebayar om buat anterin kita ke sono, tarifnya berapa, om?"

Mendengar itu, Zen lantas menghentikan toyorannya pada si gila. Alis putih coretubancoret Zen pun naik satu— Lagi. "Maksud lo?" Tanyanya tak percaya. "Lo mo ngetem bis gue, buat ke rumah sakit? Serius?"

Si gila tertawa melihat wajah Zen yang ekspresinya seolah setengah berkata 'Wow', dan setengahnya lagi 'Anjir'. "Dua rius malah, om! Kan saya udah ngomong dari tadi kalo saya ampe stress nyari kendaraan," serunya ikut meyakinkan.

"Te-terus…," ucap Zen ragu, "Kalian kan abis jalan-jalan seharian, bayarnya—"

Si gila cepat-cepat merangkul Zen sambil terkekeh, "—Tenang aja, om! Ni sekalian saya pengen ngambil duit di ATM rumah sakitnya. Makanya, anterin kita ya om?" Ujarnya.

Zen galau. Sebagai seorang _workahohic_ , dia sih mau-mau aja. Seneng malah. Toh juga dua orang ini keknya masuk golongan orang-orang tajir— Silahkan periksa kembali daftar tempat main mereka seharian ini. Udah gitu, dari omongannya, si gila keciri banget berduitnya. Jadi soal masalah dibayar-gak-dibayar keknya dia bisa tenang deh.

Tapi ada kontra. Salahkan tingkah si gila dan si pirang yang 'berbahaya'. Kalau misalnya dia mau nganterin mereka, trus salah satu dari kedua orang itu -ato malah dua-duanya- mendadak warasnya ilang dan bisnya oleng nyebur ke kali en mereka bertiga modar berjamaah jadi hantu gentayangan begimana?

Tidak, terima kasih. Zen masih sayang nyawa dan masih ingin meraih cita-cita.

"Jadi? Gimana nih, om? Bisa, ya? Boleh, ya? Ya? _Pleaseeee_ ~" Si gila melas dengan muka pura-pura mo nangis. Pake gaya sok imut ala-ala si pirang. Si pirang _sweatdrop_ ngeliat si gila ngikutin kelakuan dia beberapa saat kebelakang. Zen mual seketika.

"Gustiiiiii, muka lo biasa aja napa?!" Sembur si supir narsis gak pake woles. Matanya pedih ngeliat ekspresi alay bin lebay binti kamseupai tersebut.

"Tapi anterin kita ya oooom~" Rengek si gila sambil meluk-meluk manjah pinggang Zen. Iyuh.

Demi Eyang Subur ganti nama jadi Eyang Sugus, Zen gak kuaaaaat!

"HIIIIIII! IYAAAA! IYA! IYA! IYA! IYA! IYAAAAAAAAA!" Jeritnya horor. "Daaah, gue bakal anterin kalian ampe ntu rumah sakit! Dan lo, lepasin pinggang gueeeee!" Pekiknya jijay sementara kakinya menendang telak perut si gila dengan penuh 'cinta'. Si gila tewas seketika.

 _Rest In Piece_ , masbro. Kegilaanmu yang tak ada waras-warasnya sama sekali akan selalu kami kenang.

Tapi bo'ong.

Toh situ juga gak mati beneran, kan?

Ahem(7).

(A/N: Ada yang merasa _de javu_? Tidak? Syukurlah #Plak).

Si pirang sumringah bahagia— Dan mengabaikan keadaan si gila yang sakaratul maut, "Beneran, om?! Om bakal nganterin kita?! Serius?! Om anterinnya ampe ke rumah sakitnya, kan?! Iya, kan?! Kan?!"

"Iyaaa!" Sahut Zen masih emosi. "Kenapa?! Mau sekalian gue ikut nemenin sunatannya?! Terserah lo-lo pada aja dah, gue lelah!" Sewotnya capek.

Senyum lima jari ditarik lebar-lebar oleh si pirang. "Beneran?! Janji?!" Tanyanya penuh rasa antusias.

"Iyaaaa!" Pekik Zen pasrah.

Si pirang makin _hyper_ begitu dikasih janji— Yang sebenernya cuma asal ngomong. "Wuaaaah, makasih banyak, om! Om emang orang paling ganteng sedunia! Baek banget pula! Makasih ya, om! Yeaaaay! Si om ikut nganterin gue! Yeaaaay! Horeeee!" Serunya asik sendiri sambil loncat-loncat.

Gitu deh kalo bocah dibikin seneng, gombalnya keluar semua.

 _Well_ , jangan nge _fly_ dulu, mas. Coba liat mayat hidup(?) yang nemplok di kakimu itu.

 _ **Grep!**_

"O-om," gagap si gila dengan muka horor. Tangannya memegang setengah mencengkram betis si supir narsis. "Om ngasih janji ke dia?!" Tanyanya panik.

"Hem? Iya— Eh lepasin kaki gue, dong!" Jawab Zen sebodo amat sambil menghalau si gila dari betisnya.

Si gila melepaskan pegangannya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ketakutan, ia berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Begitu tinggi mereka sejajar, ia cengkram bahu Zen kuat-kuat. "Om!" Sahutnya gak pake woles, "Jangan asal ngasih dia janji! Dia itu kalo udah dijanjiin apa-apa, sumpah, kelakuannya serem banget!"

Si pirang masih jingkrak-jingkrak. Si gila gemeteran. Zen? Diem aja dia. "… Gak percaya ah," ucapnya cuek. "Mang dia serem kek apaan?"

"Udah kek rentenir dia, om!" Balas si gila. "Saya ceritain nih, ya! Dulu, dia punya sepupu cewek yang pernah minjem duit buat ngebangun rumah ama suaminya. Si sepupunya itu janji bakal nyicil bayar utang tiap bulan, trus dia setuju—"

"—Lah terus serem di mananya? Kan sama-sama _deal_?"

"Ya dengerin dulu atuh, om. Masalahnya, dia selalu neror sepupunya itu buat nagihin uangnya. Nyamperin langsung lah, ngesms lah, nelpon lah, apa lah, segala macem deh! Dan itu dia lakuin _**setiap hari**_ ampe si sepupunya stress ditagihin melulu, trus bunuh diri. Suaminya ntu yang paling kasian. Udah ditinggal mati ma istri, mesti bayar biaya pemakaman, ditambah harus bayar utang pula!" Cerita si gila panjang lebar.

Woah.

Ekspresi Zen yang semula cuek bebek kini berubah serius mendengar cerita si gila. "Te-terus, suaminya sekarang gimana itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Utangnya sih udah lunas, cuma dia jadi buta sekarang…."

Ekspresi si supir narsis makin nambah horor. "Lah? K-kok bisa? Dua-duanya ato satu mata aja?!"

"Dua-duanya, om. Permanen pula. Kena kecelakaan pas lembur buat bayar utang…," lirihnya sedih sambil melirik si pirang yang masih aja loncat-loncat. "Sayang banget tau om, padahal dia jago fotografi. Mana mo dioperasi ge udah gak bisa… Kan sedih…."

Hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Zen begitu selesai mendengar cerita si gila tentang si pirang— Kata segala makna khas orang Indonesia punya; Anjir.

Kan ajegile, nagihin utang ampe orangnya modar ples suaminya ikut sengsara seumur hidup? Cacat permanen pula?

Horor, mamen.

"O-oke, gue bisa nangkep maksud lo," tanggap Zen berusaha memperbaiki suasana. "Jadi, dia ntu orangnya kalo dikasih janji bakal nagihin ampe mati? Gitu kan?"

Si gila ngangguk-angguk.

"Yaaah, ini sip terakhir gue buat minggu ini, sih. Senen depan baru gue nyopir lagi. Jadi pulang dari sini gue nganggur."

"J-jadi, om? Gimana? Om beneran bisa nganterin kita?" Tanya si gila harap-harap cemas.

"Heeeennnggh—" Zen ngerentangin tangan ke atas pake jinjit -alias perenggangan- sebentar. "—Bisa, kok. Udah, jangan tegang gitu. Gue gak ada rencana buat ngingkarin janji ke dia, salah-salah ntar gue bisa mati setres kek sepupunya lagi," katanya. "Baidewei, lo gak becanda kan soal ngambil duit di ATM?"

Si gila geleng-geleng.

"Yaudah, yok jalan. Temen lo ntu juga buruan disuruh naek! Udah malem banget ini," ajak Zen sambil ngeloyor ke dalem bis dan bersiap untuk kembali menyetir.

Sepertinya supir narsis kita ini sudah lupa akan kegalauannya, ya? Dasar _workaholic_.

Sudahlah, orang rajin gak usah diganggu. Karena sekarang bis mereka udah mulai jalan, mari kita adakan pemeriksaan berkala pada perjalanan mereka. Oke?

Beberapa kilometer pertama.

Suasana ramai, tapi semuanya akur. Si gila dan si pirang sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Zen secara baik dan benar. Si pirang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama 'Yoosung', umur dua puluh tahun, dan mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Tapi spesialis hewan. Si gila… memperkenalkan diri dengan nama ' _Defender_ _of Justice, Seven Zero Seveeeenn!_ ' A.K.A Seven, umur dua puluh satu tahun, mengaku sebagai _hacker_.

Akhirnya nama asli si gila dan si pirang disebut juga.

Zen sendiri juga memperkenalkan diri dengan nama 'Zen'— Dan meminta mereka berhenti memanggilnya 'Om' karena ternyata mereka sepantaran, umur dua puluh tiga tahun, perantauan dari desa yang tengah bekerja sebagai supir bis malam. Setelah bertukar nomer telepon, mereka bertiga juga saling bertukar cerita. Entah soal Zen yang tiap hari dikerumunin banci, Yoosung yang nyaris mengalahkan monster di sebuah turnamen _game online_ lalu tetiba _server_ nya keganggu dan komputernya ikut modar, sampai Seven yang pernah kerja seminggu penuh _non-stop_ dan cuma digaji pake keripik kentang. Ngenes semua ntu bertiga.

Status: Aman terkendali~

Beberapa kilometer kedua.

Mulai sepi karena bahan pembicaraan habis. Seven kepengen karaoke. Yoosung pun ngeluarin segepok koleksi CD dangdut karaoke edisi teryahud sepanjang masa dari ranselnya. Zen gak mau ketinggalan. Dia keluarin mic dari laci dekat tempat duduk supir. Pada niat banget buat karaoke keknya.

Masalahnya, pas CDnya disetel si TV bisnya malah nggak mau nyala. Yaaah.

Pada akhirnya Seven menjelma jadi tukang reparasi TV dadakan. Sekalian nyari pahala, katanya. Yoosung nyetel dangdut di hapenya -biar rame- sambil ngebantuin Seven ngebenerin TV. Zen fokus nyetir sambil menikmati dangdut koplo yang disetelin Yoosung— Dan diem-diem bersyukur karena akhirnya ntu TV ada yang mau betulin juga. Ikhlas pula ngebenerinnya.

Status: Aman, damai, nan bahagia~

Beberapa kilometer ketiga.

Rusuh. TV udah bener, dan karaoke dimulai. Semua menggila. Seven nyanyi 'Alamat Palsu' sambil colek-colek genit leher, pipi, dan pinggang Zen dengan maksud minta saweran (Baca: Ngamen). Zen langsung merinding karena kegenitan Seven persis kelakuan para banci perempatan lampu merah yang tiap hari ngerumunin dia. Anjir. Enggak tahan, dikasihlah gopek itu 'banci dadakan'.

Seven masih colak-colek genit manja ulala~, sebagai kode kalau duitnya kurang.

Zen nambahin lagi gopek sebiji. Masih juga dicolak-colek.

Lelah campur gak kuat, dua koin gopek itu dituker dengan yang seribuan. Ditambah lirikan penuh 'cinta' yang seolah berkata 'Lo-colek-gue-lagi-gue-tabrakin-ni-bis-modar-sia-udah-disawer-juga'.

Kode dibalas kode, paham pun sama paham(?). Seven akhirnya mau peka dan menerima dua koin seribuan itu dengan kedipan nakal sebagai isyarat terima kasih. Najis.

Yoosung? Dia ngakak gegulingan di lantai bis ngeliat mereka berdua 'kode-kodean'.

Status: Masih aman, tapi udah gak damai.

Beberapa kilometer keempat.

Tak usah ditanya; Hancur. Gak mau kalah ama temennya, Yoosung ikutan ngamen ke si supir narsis kita ini. Pake lagu 'Oplosan'. _Well,_ dia gak ikutan colak-colek ala banci perempatan juga sih—

—Tapi cara nyanyinya itu udah kek suara kucing kejepit pintu. Pas di sebelah telinga Zen pula.

Udah gitu, Seven iseng. Dia naikin volume musiknya ampe maksimal. Ngebuat Yoosung ikut naikin oktaf suaranya karena gak mau kalah kenceng ama musiknya. Dan kali ini Seven yang ngakak gegulingan ngeliat Zen yang mati-matian berusaha mengabaikan segala kegaduhan yang ada. Padahal udah sama-sama disawer juga.

 _Tujuh_. Ini yang _ke-tu-juh_ ; Sabar, mas. Tujuan mereka rumah sakit, kan? Berdoalah dokter THT-nya masih buka.

Status: Gak aman atopun damai sama sekali.

Beberapa kilometer kelima.

"Ooy! Rumah sakitnya udah keliatan, loh! Ntuh di atas tanjakan sebelah sono! Keliatan, nggak?"

"Masa?! Kita udah mo nyampe—"

"—AKHIRNYA MO SAMPE JUGAAAAAAA! YEYEYE LALALA~ YEYEYE LALALA~ HOREEEEEEE! YEAAAAAAAAY! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Bagi yang mengira sumber kehebohan barusan adalah Seven, kalian salah. Itu Zen. Dia jejeritan histeris begitu ngeliat bangunan rumah sakit tujuan dua penumpang eksklusifnya dari kejauhan. Ampe ngakak gila gitu pula.

Akhirnya. Meski udah gesrek, bentar lagi penderitaanmu berakhir, mas. Selamat.

Bukannya ikut bergembira, Seven dan Yoosung malah bungkem ngeliat tingkah si sopir. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari nada tawanya. Menyeramkan, lebih tepatnya.

Ah, iya. Untuk kedua penumpang yang membuatnya nyaris gak waras, tawa barusan adalah **peringatan**.

Peringatan untuk apa, kalian tanya? Sekadar mengingatkan keadaan saja, Zen tengah stress berat dengan setir di tangan, pedal gas siap injak di kaki, dan jalanan luas sepi gangguan di depan.

Teruntuk kedua penumpang spesial Zen, sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat cari perlindungan. Sekarang.

Keduanya saling pandang. Iris violet menatap jingga ketakutan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan yang sedikit gemetar.

… Malah tatep-tatepan ni berdua. Lari, woy! Cepetan!

Mereka yang tadinya nongkrong di kanan-kiri Zen mendadak rusuh grabak-grubuk(?) ke barisan tempat duduk. Pilihan jatuh pada kursi di deret kedua. Dekat untuk dituju, dan di depannya ada sandaran kursi sebagai tempat pegangan. Strategis.

Seven buru-buru meletakkan ranselnya di kolong kursi, menduduki kursinya, lalu mencengkeram sandaran kursi di depannya. Dia aman. Yoosung kalah cepat. Ia baru meletakkan ranselnya di kolong kursi sebelah Seven—

—Dan ia terlambat.

 _Zen's_ _crazy_ _beast mode:_ _ **On**_.

Dengan wajah bahagia -juga stress- luar biasa, Zen injak pedal gas dengan sepenuh tenaga. Persetan dengan kedua penumpangnya, emang mereka doang yang bisa gila-gilaan? Dia juga bisa! Toh jalannya gede en sepi begini. Sekali-kali buat ngelepas stress boleh, dong?

Boleh, mas. Asal jangan lupa kalo nyawa manusia cuma ada satu. Nih tak setel musik biar nyetirnya nambah seru.

 **Now Played:** _ **Fast and Furi*us; Tokyo Drift Theme Song.**_

(A/N: Buat yang nggak tau lagunya yang mana ato kepengen nyetel biar bacanya nambah seru #EAAAK, monggo buka _link_ berikut: www. youtube watch? v=rWKwTBs1F74. Spasinya jangan lupa dihapus, ya. Kalau udah disetel, silahkan lanjut membaca~).

 _ **NGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNGGG!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YIIIIIIHAAAAA~ HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Karena Zen ngegas mendadak, Yoosung yang belum sempet duduk terhempas hingga ke tempat duduk panjang di ujung bis. Ia menjerit saat tubuh kecilnya terduduk di atas kursi dengan pendaratan yang tidak mulus sama sekali. Seven berteriak ketakutan. Zen tertawa kegirangan. Njir.

"ZEEEEENN!" Pekik Seven memanggil sang sopir yang entah lagi kerasukan apaan. "INI BIIIIIIIS! BUKAN MOBIL BALAAAAAAAP!"

Zen tak menjawab. Ia masih asik tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sadarlah, mas. Plis. Di rumah sakit enggak ada jasa ngerukiah soalnya.

"WOY! OM SUPIR!" Teriak Seven lagi sambil berusaha berdiri, mencoba agar seruannya terdengar oleh Zen. "SI YOOSUNG MENTAL KE BELAKANG OOOOOOOYY!"

Dengan cengiran lebar sisa tertawa, yang dipanggil akhirnya melirik ke belakang. Tampak seven yang berdiri-setengah-bungkuk sambil memeluk sandaran kursi kuat-kuat, juga Yoosung yang mati-matian berpegangan pada kursinya. "OY, YOOSUNG!" Panggil Zen dengan berteriak, "NGAPAIN DI SONOOOO?! GAK DUDUK BARENG SEVEN LOOOOO?!"

"KAMPRET LOOOOOOOOO!" Kutuk Yoosung balas berteriak kesal. "JANGAN NGEBUT GINI NAPAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAH, SEGINI MAH BIASAAAAA! CEMEEEEEEEEN!" Seru Zen berkomentar gak nyadar keadaan, lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

Ada tikungan tajam, depannya jurang. Seratus meter di depan. Seven dan Yoosung pucat.

"WOY! ZEEEEEEN!" Panggil Seven lagi, "ITU DEPAN JURAAAAANG! AWAS WEEEEEEEEEEHH!" Jeritnya ngeperingatin Zen histeris.

"ZEEEEEEN! INGET MATI NAPAAAAA! DEPAN JURANG ITU WOOOOOOYY!" Pekik Yoosung ikutan histeris neriakin Zen.

Yang diteriakin? Malah ngakak lagi!

Seriusan mas, abis ngaterin mereka situ beneran mesti dirukiah ini mah. Udah parah banget soalnya.

"TENANG AJAAAAAA~" Serunya balik sehabis ketawa. "INI MAH GAMPAAAAANG! KALIAN, PEGANGAAAAAAAN!"

 _ **CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!**_

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"YIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Begitu bis memasuki tikungan, Zen langsung banting setir ke kiri sambil menginjak rem. Berkat perubahan arah yang tiba-tiba, tubuh Yoosung dan Seven terdorong ke kanan dengan begitu keras.

Naah, jika tadi Yoosung yang apes terhempas sampai ke kursi belakang, sekarang giliran Seven yang apes. Pegangannya terlepas dan ia nemplok ke jendela tepat di sampingnya. Beruntung kedua tangannya masih sempat menahan tubuhnya. Jadi meski badannya nemplok tapi mukanya gak langsung nabrak. Tapi ia seolah dipaksa melihat betapa dekat jurang di depannya. Ampe kacanya pecah trus dia nyemplung ke sono kan serem juga.

Tenang, bung. Masih wajar kok kalo situ ngejerit.

Yoosung beda lagi keadaannya. Begitu ia melihat Zen banting setir ke kiri, ia melompat untuk menggapai tiang besi dekat tangga jalan masuk belakang yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Karena _timing_ nya tepat ditambah badan belakang bis ikut bergerak ke kanan sesuai perhitungannya, tangannya berhasil meraih tiang yang langsung dipeluknya kuat-kuat. Alhasil, ia baik-baik saja.

Wuidiih, hebat banget, bang. Pake perhitungan segala. Tapi kenapa mesti mewek-mewek manggilin emak di rumah?

Kalau Zen sih singkat aja. Dia berhasil nge _drift_ pake bis dengan taruhan nyemplung ke jurang. Juga berhasil bikin penumpangnya jantungan berjamaah.

Wow.

Berikan dia _applause_ , saudara-saudara! Kali aja ntar warasnya balik.

(A/N: Dan kalian sudah bisa mematikan lagunya di sini. Kan _drift_ nya udahan. Tapi ya terserah kalian juga sih #Ribet).

Begitu jalan bis udah lurus lagi, Zen menginjak pedal gas dan kembali menaikkan kecepatan. Yoosung yang masih memeluk tiang makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Seven yang tadi nemplok jatuh ke kursi yang tadi didudukinya, lalu cepat-cepat ia kembali berpegangan pada sandaran kursi di depannya. "Z-ZEN!" Teriaknya memanggil Zen dengan sedikit gemetar. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat.

"APAAA?" Zen balas berteriak tanpa melihat lawan teriaknya.

"YANG BARUSAN NTU _DRIFT_ , BUKAN?"

Tertarik dengan pertanyaan Seven, Zen meliriknya. "IYAAAAA! KOK LU TAU SIH?"

"TAU LAH, KAN GUE _RACING MANIA_! TAPI BARU KALI INI GUE NGERASAIN NGE _DRIFT_ PAKE BIS!"

" _RACING MANIA_? NJIR, GUE SUKA GAYA LO! TRUS _DRIFT_ GUE YANG TADI KEREN NGGAK?"

"KEREN BUANGEEEEE—"

"—NGGAK KEREN AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jerit Yoosung menginterupsi kemesraaan(?) dua orang di depannya sementara ia cuma bisa melukin tiang. "YANG TADI NTU SEREM TAUUUUK! AMPE TADI NYEMPLUNG KAN BISA-BISA KITA BUKANNYA KE RUMAH SAKIT, TAPI MALAH KE _RAHMATULLAH_! GUE MASIH BELOM WISUDA WEEEEH, SKRIPSI BELOM KELAAAAR! GUE GAK MAU MATI DULUUU!" AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Teriaknya mengomel sambil curhat panjang lebar dengan jeritan histeris di akhir kalimat.

Buset, bang. Kuat bener teriak lama-lama. Mana pake ngejerit pula. Nanti tenggorokannya sakit loh.

Mendengar omelan Yoosung, Zen dan Seven saling lirik. Lalu cengiran setan muncul di wajah mereka.

 _Defender of Justice 707 has allied with Zen The Crazy Beast_.

Mati kamu, bang.

"OM SOPIR! NGEBUT DONG, OM! ADA YANG PENGEN CEPET-CEPET DISUNAT NEEEEEH!" Teriak Seven yang udah aliansi lewat kontak batin(?) ama Zen.

"SIAAAAAAAAAAP!" Balas Zen sambil makin kuat menginjak pedal gas.

"WEH ANJIR BUKAN ITU MAKSUD GUE— HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **NGEEEEEEEEEEEEENNGG!**_

Keadaan berubah. Yoosung memeluk tiangnya erat sambil menjerit-jerit ketakutan— Gabungan antara emoh cepet-cepet disunat ama takut gegara bisnya makin ngebut. Seven yang pertamanya teriak ketakutan, kini malah ketawa kesenengan. Zen sendiri? Dia fokus ngenaikin kecepatan biar cepet nyampe, sambil nyengir. Gilanya menular ternyata. Tapi setidaknya warasnya balik.

 _Zen's_ _crazy_ _beast mode:_ _ **Off**_.

Status akhir: Hanya tersisa satu orang waras di sana.

Setelah kebut-kebutan dengan penuh jerit dan tawa di setiap belokan yang ada, mereka sampai. _C &R International Hospital_. Bangunannya besar nan megah sekali. Zen diem-diem seneng karena meski ini rumah sakit, akhirnya ia bisa menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini. Tapi karena gardu mesin karcis parkirnya kependekan, Zen kepaksa mesti buka pintu dan turun buat ngambil karcis parkir, terus naik lagi. Ribet. Belum lagi karena parkiran di sana -dan di rumah sakit manapun- hanya dirancang untuk mobil dan motor, Zen kepaksa (Lagi) buat ngambil dua lahan parkir mobil.

"Eh, kalian," serunya memanggil Seven dan Yoosung sambil parkir. "Ini beneran rumah sakit punya temen kalian, kan? Gue gak mau ampe ni bis disita. Ntar gue bayar duit kos-kosan pake apa?"

"Njir, situ anak kos-kosan ternyata!" Tawa Seven sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Zen. "Tapi woles, _bro_. Pas kita baru jalan tadi gue ngesms temen gue itu, dan dia ngasih izin. Toh rumah sakitnya lagi sepi begini."

"Yaudah atuh, yuk turun!"

Zen selesai parkir dan ia membuka pintu bis. Yang pertama turun adalah Seven. Disusul Zen setelah ia mengantongi kunci bis. Yoosung yang terakhir turun. Langkahnya gemeteran dan jalannya beneran lama sampe Seven mesti menggendongnya keluar dari bis. Eeh, giliran udah keluar dianya gak mau turun. Yaudah; Yoosung nemplok kek koala di punggung Seven, Seven jadi tukang panggul, dan Zen geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan mereka sambil berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Zen sambil berhenti melangkah ketika mereka baru keluar dari area parkiran. "Gue nunggu di bis aja, deh. Baju gue kumel bin kucel gini… keknya nggak pantes dipake masuk ke sono…," keluhnya sedih seraya mematuti diri yang cuma pake kaos putih polos lengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ hitam.

"Aah, enggak kok!" Kali ini Yoosung angkat suara. "Lo mah pake apa ge tetep cakep, Zen! Gak kek gue, gue pake _hoodie_ biru favorit gue ni aja gue suka dijailin di kampus," pujinya sekaligus meratapi nasib. Sabar, bang.

"Yang bener?" Tanya Zen minta kepastian sambil mengencangkan ikat rambutnya. "Trus, ni rambut gue gimana? Rapi, nggak?"

"Rapiii~" Jawab Seven.

Zen belom puas. Dia periksa kaosnya. "Eh-eh, kalo baju gue? Gak apek-apek banget kan yah?"

Ganti Yoosung yang ngejawab. "Enggaaak~"

Masih belom puas. Zen menepok-nepok celananya. "Kalo celana gue? Udah bersih blom?"

Giliran Seven lagi yang jawab. "Udaaah~"

Belom puas juga. Zen melirik sepatu sendal cokelatnya. "Eeh betewe, sendal kek begini boleh dipake ke dalem gak—"

"—UDAH WOY! NANYA MULU! KAPAN MASUKNYA INI?!" Omel Seven dan Yoosung nyolot berjamaah. Ngebuat Zen kicep sambil manyun-manyun.

Jangan ngambek gitu lah, mas. Lagi juga situ kebanyakan nanya, gimana mereka nggak nyolot? Narsis ma kepoannya jangan digabung atuh.

"Dan lo," lanjut Seven melirik 'Koala Pirang' di punggungnya. "Lo turun, yak! Punggung gue udah pegel, nih!" Keluhnya sambil berjongkok, berusaha menurunkan temannya.

Yang mau diturunin malah makin ngerengkel naek ke punggung Seven. "Gak mauuu~ Aku pewe di sini kakaaak~" Tolaknya dengan nada manja sambil cengengesan.

Meladeni becandaan temannya, Seven ikutan pake nada yang sama— Dengan kadar ke-alay-an dua kali lipatnya. "Turun dong, saaaayyy~ Punggung eyke pegel nich! Ntar pulangnya eyke gendong lagi dech~ Okyeee?" Ucapnya dengan nada tak kalah manja.

Iya, nada yang tak kalah manja dengan banci yang suka mangkal di perapatan sana. Iyuh.

Zen mual. Ganti Seven yang cengengesan. Dan Yoosung akhirnya turun saking eneknya. Lagi sih bang, udah tau temennya kek begitu. Jadi pada mual-mual begini, kan?

Oke, abaikan keadaan mereka. Yuk dilanjut!

Setelah 'Koala Pirang' turun dari punggung 'Tukang Reparasi Serbaguna' kita, mereka melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu masuk gedung rumah sakit. Model pintu masuknya adalah pintu ganda dari kaca. Model pintu biasa. Tapi gagang kuningan kinclong badainyalah yang membuat Zen kaget karena sempat dia kira emas. Saat mereka sudah benar-benar dekat dengan tempat masuk, seorang petugas membukakan pintu tersebut untuk mereka. Dengan senyum ramah. Yang berubah agak kepaksa saat dikedip manjah ma Seven, trus berubah jadi terpukau saat Zen lewat di depan matanya.

Widih. Mas, _fanboy_ mu nambah lagi, mas. Tapi berdoalah dia bukan titisan banci-banci terkutuk itu. Amin.

Begitu mereka masuk, Zen terpana. Udaranya sejuk dan aroma manis parfum mawar tercium samar. Ia lihat ke bawah. Lantainya yang sewarna gading terbuat dari marmer. Mulutnya yang tersenyum senang terbuka sedikit. Ia lihat ke atas. Sebuah _chandelier_ besar dari kristal tampak menyala di atap tinggi yang dicat putih. Mulutnya sudah terbuka separuh. Ia lihat ke depan. Ruangan besar _full-AC_ dengan pengharum ruangan. TV besar dengan meja berisi _snack_ dan minuman di ruang tunggu yang penuh kursi-kursi panjang yang nyaman. Ditambah para suster cantik yang meliriknya malu-malu.

Udah atuh mas mangapnya. Ketauan udiknya ntar. Trus kalo rahangmu ampe lepas kan serem juga.

Seven dan Yoosung tahan tawa ngeliat tingkah sohib baru mereka. Ya gimana atuh, wong Zennya juga senyum sambil mangap lebar buanget. Mana keknya bahagia buanget. Bermaksud baik, Seven menaikkan rahang bawah Zen untuk menutup mulutnya.

Pas udah ketutup, mulutnya kebuka lagi gegara Zen belom balik dari kayangan(?).

Didorong lagi rahangnya ma Seven biar nutup.

Kebuka lagi.

Ditutup lagi.

Mangap lagi.

Ditutup lagi.

Masih juga mangap lagi.

Ya gusti, mas. Rahangmu beneran lepas ntar. Sadar, weh!

Mulai khawatir, Seven melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Zen yang mangap. Gak ada respon. Dia coba berdiri tepat di depan Zen dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya lagi. Masih gak ada respon. Khawatir beneran, dia goyang-goyangin bahunya sambil manggilin namanya. Tetep gak ada respon. Dia tepuk-tepuk pelan pipinya. Masih tetep gak ada respon.

 _Well_ , kalo aja Seven nggak dipelototin para suster di sana, mungkin dia udah nyoba pake cara kasar (Baca: Ngegaplok muka Zen. Balas dendam terselubung) atau pake cara halus (Baca: Dicium. Kali dia kek putri tidur, dicium langsung bangun). Cepat, gampang, senang pula.

 _Weit_. Bung, jangan bilang kalo situ diem-diem suka sama…

… Lupakan saja. Ada yang ngedatengin kalian tuh. Cantik, loh.

"Seven? Yoosung?" Panggil orang cantik tersebut sambil melangkah mendekati mereka bertiga.

Seven nengok. Yoosung juga nengok. Zen, meski nggak ikut dipanggil, mendadak sadar dan ikut nengok. Dasar cowok.

Yang menghampiri mereka adalah seorang wanita bermata tajam. Model rambutnya pendek warna cokelat susu. Berseragam putih-putih khas suster dengan _blazer_ hitam. Map kuning tebal dalam dekapan. Langkah sepatu haknya mantap. Kece sekali.

"J-Jaehee?! Itu lo?!" Sahut Yoosung dengan senang saat melihat siapa yang menghampiri mereka. "Lo ternyata cantik juga ya kalo lepas kacamata! Baju susternya juga cocok!" Pujinya begitu menyadari penampilan temannya yang tak biasa.

Seven memperbaiki letak kacamatanya perlahan. "Waaah, Jaehee…," ucapnya pelan dengan nada penuh kekaguman sebelum kembali ke dirinya yang semula; Gila. "… Si Jumin nyuruh lo nyamar jadi suster apa gimana? Tapi gue setuju ma Yoosung, lo cantik banget! _You're beautiful!_ " Puji Seven nyaris nyanyi. Yu kenow lah lagu apa.

Tapi ya kali sekretaris kantoran disuruh nyamar kek agen atuh, bung. Dia bukan elu.

Ekspresi wanita yang dipanggil 'Jaehee' melunak dan sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian keduanya. "K-kalian berlebihan," sanggahnya pelan. "Lagipula, ini jam tiga lebih empat puluh lima dini hari. Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Tanyanya setelah memasang kembali wajah _semi-stoic_ nya.

Yoosung -entah sudah berapa kalinya hari itu- menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Seven. Yang dijadiin tempat sembunyi mengusap-usap kepala temannya. Lagi-lagi menebarkan gula ke udara yang beresiko mendiabeteskan para jomblo yang ada. Termasuk wanita di depan mereka.

Jahat kalian. Ngasih info aja, dia baru kena kutuk ngejomblo seumur idup ama peramal jodoh setempat tau. Kasian.

(A/N: Yang udah main rutenya Jaehee pasti tau soal ini XD).

"Gini, kita abis main seharian. Trus ke sini naik bis— Eh iya, kita kenalan ma supir bisnya! Namanya Zen! Bodinya tinggi, ganteng banget, ama rambutnya ntu panjang kek model-model majalah gitu! Pas nyanyi juga suaranya asoooy, enak banget! Orangnya rada narsis-narsis-asik gitu, baek banget lagi! Dia perantauan kampung, tapi udah dua tahun di sini jadi ya gaul gitu loh~ Trus tadi nyetirnya, gilaaaa, jago banget! Dia bisa nge _drift_ pake bis! Bayangin! Gue yang demen _racing_ aja baru kali ini ngerasain _drift_ kek begitu! Pokoknya kece badai aduhai, deh!" Cerocos Seven yang harusnya nyeritain soal kenapa mereka ada di sana dan malah jadi nyeritain soal Zen. Detil banget pula.

… Kayaknya Seven bener-bener ada 'sesuatu' ama Zen, deh. Coba perhatiin deskripsinya barusan. Bagus-bagus semua isinya. Kegalakannya saat 'penggaplokan' ato kegilaannya pas nyetir ntu nggak disebut, loh.

Bung… situ udah punya Yoosung. Jangan diselingkuhin. Kena gaplok mampus ntar.

Tapi kalo situ mo nyoba jadi raja harem mah silahkan aja. Laskar fujoshi(?) mendukungmu, kok. Ufufufu~

Ahem(8).

Si wanita _sweatdrop_ mendengar cerita pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "O-oke…," responnya. "Jadi, intinya kalian habis bermain seharian?"

"Iya, iya!" Jawab Seven dan Yoosung -yang akhirnya bersuara- kompak ala _gameshow_ _Eat B*laga_.

"Setelah itu kalian bermaksud datang kemari naik bis?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, iya!" Jawab mereka lagi.

"Selama perjalanan ke sini, kalian berkenalan dengan supirnya?"

"Iyaaa!"

"Lalu, dia melakukan _drift_ dengan bisnya? Bersama kalian di dalamnya?"

"Iyaaaa!" (Catatan: Di sini, Seven meneriakkan 'Iya' dengan semangat, Yoosung dengan nada horor).

"Dan akhirnya bisnya diparkir di parkiran rumah sakit ini?"

"Iyaaaa— Eh?!"

Seven dan Yoosung tetiba bungkem dan saling pandang— Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Kok lo tau sih? Kan tadi gue gak cerita? Si Jumin yang ngasih tau, ya?" Tanya Seven kepo.

Wanita tersebut memperbaiki poninya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap mereka. "Begitulah. Tuan Han menyuruhku memberitahu para petugas untuk memperbolehkan sebuah bis parkir di sini. Ternyata itu kalian," ujarnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Tuan Han sudah menunggu di ruang prakteknya," ajak si wanita mulai melangkah untuk menunjukkan jalan.

.

.

 _Weit. What?_

.

.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Pekik Seven dan Yoosung sambil menahan lengan si wanita dengan wajah horor. "Jumin?! Nunggu di ruang praktek?! Maksud lo?!" Tanya Yoosung nggak woles.

"Jaehee, pliiiiis buanget jangan bilang kalo Jumin jadi dokter sunat dan lo jadi susternya dia, jangaaan!" Pinta Seven nggak kalah gak woles.

Yang ditahan cuma ngangguk. "Sayangnya, iya. Dokter sunat di sini sedang tidak bertugas, jadi Tuan Han menggantikannya karena katanya ada orang penting yang akan menjadi pasiennya. Agar tak menimbulkan kehebohon, Tuan Han membaur dengan memakai seragam dokter lengkap dan aku sendiri memakai seragam suster. Tapi ia tetap memintaku memakai _blazer_ agar aku mudah dibedakan dari suster-suster di sini," ucapnya menjelaskan keadaan.

"J-jadi, beneran Jumin nih yang bakal nyunat gue?" Tanya Yoosung masih nggak tenang. "Dia kan bukan lulusan kedokteran? Ntar kalo malpraktek kalian bisa dipenjara loh!"

"Sebenarnya, Tuan Han diajari banyak hal oleh Tuan Besar Han, termasuk disekolahkan di berbagai tempat," terang si wanita. "Karena perusahaan C&R memiliki rumah sakit, Tuan Besar Han ingin Tuan Han mengerti dunia medis dan memasukkannya ke akademi kedokteran ternama. Ia lulus dengan cepat dan sudah mendapat sertifikat praktek, tapi belum pernah melakukan operasi macam sunat. Dan Yoosung, kau akan jadi pasien kehormatan Tuan Han."

Hayoloh. Situ jadi kelinci percobaan loh, bang.

Seven mengganti wajah horornya dengan tawa, "Wahaha! Yaah, minimal sunatan lo nanti nggak bakal jadi malpraktek kalo ada izinnya mah! Iya, kan? Woles lah~" Tawanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoosung, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Omong-omong," ucap si wanita. "Kalian memarkirkan bis di parkiran, bukan? Si supir yang kalian ceritakan itu bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia menunggu di luar?"

"Ooh, si Zen?" Seven nanya balik. "Dia ikut bareng kita ke sini, kok. Dia udah janji buat nemenin Yoosung sunatan soalnya. Sini gue kenalin— Lah? Zen kemana?!" Ucapnya kelabakan begitu nyadar kalau Zen udah nggak ada di belakangnya.

… Baru sekarang pada nyadar kalo Zen udah keluyuran entah kemana. Kasian tau, orang ganteng kok dilupain. Dikacangin pula. Parah.

Eh, lagian dia orang kampung, kan? Ntar kalo dia nyasar, tak menemukan jalan pulang trus berubah jadi butiran debu gimana?

Auk ah, pokoknya buruan cari!

"Zeeen?!" Teriak Seven kelabakan. "Lo di mana?! Zeeeen?!"

Panik itu penyakit menular. Yoosung dan si wanita ikut mencari seorang ganteng-ganteng udik yang ngilang entah kemana. Mereka berpencar. Yoosung nanya ke gerombolan suster, Seven nyari ke toilet ama ruang tunggu, dan si wanita nyari di lorong sepanjang rumah sakit.

Yoosung gitu-gitu mukanya unyu, jadi nggak masalah buat nanyain para suster genit itu satu persatu. Toh yang dicariin juga orang ganteng. Pasti pada mo bantu lah. Si Seven juga nggak masalah. Iyalah, wong cuma meriksain bilik toilet ma ngelilingin ruang tunggu— Sekalian modus nyomot kue dari meja _snack_.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana kabar si wanita?

Ini masih pukul tiga pagi, jelas lorong panjang itu sepi. Dan ia seorang diri. Tapi tak apa. Ia rutin mengikuti kelas judo selama sekolah dulu. Kalau ada yang ganggu ya tinggal banting, beres.

 _ **Wuuush!**_

 _Deg!_

Sesuatu lewat di belakangnya. Hawa dingin di sana bertambah dua kali lipat. Map kuning tebal didekap erat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Perlahan, ia menengok ke belakang.

Tak ada orang.

Wanita tersebut menghela nafas, lalu berbalik. Hendak memeriksa ujung lorong dengan pertigaan di belakangnya.

Sampai di ujung lorong. Kosong.

Ia berbalik ke kanan.

Lorong kanan. Tak ada apa-apa.

Ia berbalik ke kiri—

 _ **Bruk!**_

—Dan menabrak seseorang hingga map di dekapannya jatuh dan isinya berceceran.

"M-maaf, mbak! Saya nggak liat mbak tadi! Sini saya ambilin kertasnya! Aduuh, maaf ya mbak!" Ucap orang -yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda- tersebut meminta maaf dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya sambil memunguti isi map si wanita.

"T-tidak apa-apa! Saya juga tadi tidak melihat anda. M-mohon maaf…," balas si wanita sungkan sambil ikut memunguti isi mapnya yang berceceran.

Rasanya, adegan di atas bakal berujung kek di sinetrongh yang kronologinya dari dulu selalu sama: Cowok dan cewek tabrakan di lorong, barang bawaan si cewek jatoh, sama-sama mungutin barangnya si cewek, tangan keduanya nggak sengaja saling sentuh, trus tatep-tatepan yang akhirnya mereka cinlok A.K.A CINta bersemi di LOKasi.

Tapi ini bukan sinetrongh. Ini _fanfiction_. Dan ini receh. Dibedain, okeh?

Ahem(9).

Karena lorong tersebut dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan, kertas-kertas dari map si wanita tersebut tersebar kemana-mana. Si pemuda memunguti kertas di sisi kanan lorong, sedangkan si wanita memunguti yang di sisi kiri. Saat kertas terakhir hendak diambil oleh si wanita, ternyata si pemuda juga hendak meraih kertas yang sama. Dan tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Keduanya refleks menarik tangan masing-masing dan membuat kertas di tangan mereka jatuh. Keduanya menunduk untuk mengambil kertas tersebut.

 _ **Duagh!**_

Kepala mereka ngebentur satu sama lain karena nunduknya kompakan. Sama-sama mengaduh kesakitan, mereka cepat-cepat mencoba mengambil kertas itu lagi.

 _ **Duagh!**_

Alhasil ya kebentur lagi. Pada nggak mau ngalah sih. Mana nunduknya juga kompakan melulu. Ampe kalian gegar otak begimana?

"U-udah deh, mbak. Saya aja yang ngambilin," ucap si pemuda sambil menunduk mengambil kertas tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada si wanita. "Nih mbak, kertasnya. Maaf ya, malah jadi jedot-jedotan begini…."

Si wanita menerima kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam map bersama kertas lainnya, "Ah, iya. Terima kasih banyak, tuan—"

"—Enggak usah pake tuan segala, ah! Panggil aja Zen."

Mendengar nama orang yang mestinya ia cari, wanita tersebut menatap langsung wajah pemuda di depannya. Rambut panjang ala model majalah. Badan tinggi. Dan yang terpenting, ganteng. Ia terpesona. Orang yang diceritain Seven ternyata beneran ganteng. Nggak sia-sia dia ikut nyariin.

"Ehm, mbak?" Tanya si pemuda -atau Zen lebih tepatnya- khawatir karena wanita di depannya nyaris nggak kedip. Nanti matanya sakit, loh.

"… Z-Zen?" Panggil si wanita tergagap. Dengan pikiran yang masih belum kembali ke dunia nyata.

"E-eh? Iya. Kenapa emangnya—"

"—Si sopir bis?"

 _ **Kraaaak!**_

Terlalu. Ini yang _**kedelapan**_ ; Sabar, mas. Pungutin ntu pecahan _kokoro_ , takutnya keinjek orang kan bisa makin hancur ntar. Dan ada baiknya juga buat nyari pekerjaan lain sebelum namamu bener-bener diganti jadi 'Zen Si Sopir Bis'.

"Jaehee!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Itu Seven. Dan Yoosung. Yang sibuk dadah-dadah ke para suster karena Zennya udah ketemu. "Waah, keren lo bisa nemuin dia sebelom kita! Udah kenalan belom?" Tanya Seven.

Masih belum sadar, wanita tersebut hanya menggeleng pelan. Masih menatap wajah Zen.

"Yaudah, sini gue kenalin," Seven menepuk kedua bahu wanita bernama 'Jaehee'. "Halo! Aku temannya Seven. Namaku Jaehee Kang. Umurku dua puluh enam tahun. Aku seorang kepala asisten di perusahaan C&R. Salam kenal, Zen~" Ucapnya meniru suara Jaehee sambil menggerakkan tangan kanan si wanita ala main boneka untuk mengajak Zen bersalaman.

Zen pun menyambut 'uluran tangan' tersebut dengan genggaman lembut, "Salam kenal juga, Jaehee! Namaku Zen, umur dua puluh tiga tahun. Dan sepertinya kamu udah tau kalau aku sopir bis, ya. Ahahaha…," ucapnya bernada galau di akhir kalimat sambil tertawa hambar.

Dijabat lembut begitu, Jaehee menurunkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang masih digenggam Zen, lalu kembali menatap wajah ganteng itu. "Zen?" Panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil tentu ngejawab. "Ya?"

"Boleh _selfie_ bareng? Satu kaliiiii aja."

Seven _facepalm_. Yoosung juga. Meski ekspresinya datar, tapi _bling-bling_ menyilaukan di mata Jaehee persis punya _fangirl_ kalau udah ketemu idolanya. Dan Zen ya seneng-seneng aja. "Waah, dengan senang hati!" Ujar sopir narsis tersebut. "Mau pake hapeku atau—"

"—Asisten Kang?"

Meski yang dipanggil cuma satu orang, semuanya kompakan nengok. Tampak seorang pemuda berkemeja dan dasi yang dilapisi jas dokter menghampiri mereka. Rambut hitam legamnya disisir rapi. Tatapannya tajam. Wajahnya tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Langkah sepatu pantofelnya tegas. Dan hawanya khas orang-orang elit berkelas. Kece badai lah.

Melihat bosnya datang, Jaehee sadar sepenuhnya dan langsung membetulkan sikap. "Tuan Han," panggilnya balik. "Saya kira anda menunggu di ruang praktek, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bosan berlama-lama di sana. Tak banyak yang bisa dilihat," komentarnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Lagipula, apa pasien pertamaku sudah siap?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Yoosung.

Jaehee, dan semua yang ada di sana, ikut menatap Yoosung. Yang ditatap gemeteran. "Sepertinya sudah," jawabnya tak peduli pada keadaan 'pasien' yang udah merinding dangdut. "Semua peralatan yang diperlukan juga telah disiapkan sebelumnya, hanya tinggal sedikit melakukan prosedur dasar dan kita sudah bisa melakukan tindakan."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kita sudah bisa mulai sekarang," balas si dokter sambil berbalik hendak kembali ke ruangannya. Tapi sesaat setelah berbalik, ia baru menyadari ada 'orang asing' diantara kawan-kawan dan sekretarisnya. Kembali menghadap gerombolan tersebut, ia melangkah mendekati Zen. "Maaf," ucapnya dengan nada tegas. "Saya tidak mengenal anda, tapi anda berkumpul dengan kawan dan asisten saya. Jadi, anda siapa? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ditanya dengan bahasa kelewat formal begitu, Zen gelagapan. "E-eh? I-itu, anu—"

"—Apa anda memiliki urusan bisnis dengan _C &R International Hospital_?"

"T-tidak, aku—"

"—Kalau begitu, apa anda salah satu rekan kerja dari teman atau asisten saya barangkali?"

"B-bukan rekan, sih. T-tapi—"

"—Bukan? Apa anda datang untuk berobat? Rumah sakit kami buka dua puluh empat jam seminggu yang senantiasa dijaga oleh dokter-dokter spesialis maupun non-spesialis yang profesional. Sebutkan saja keluhan anda, dan saya akan bantu mencarikan dokter yang tepat."

"A-aku bukannya ingin berobat, tapi—"

"—Aah, kalau begitu, anda ingin menjenguk seseorang? _Lift_ terdekat berada di ujung lorong sebelah sana. Ingin saya antar?"

"Tidak! Uugh, aku—"

"—Oh, atau jangan-jangan anda adalah seorang pelamar kerja? Mohon maaf, tapi kami sedang tidak membuka lowongan untuk OB. Untuk detilnya, silahkan bertanya pada pihak administrasi untuk masalah perekrutan karyawan berikutnya."

"Aaaargh! Kalian bertiga, bantu gue napa?! Berenti ketawaaaaa!"

Zen ngomel dengan muka merah. Terus jongkok sambil nunduk nyembunyiin muka, ngambek diketawain rame-rame. Jaehee membekap mulutnya dengan tangan sambil mati-matian menahan tawa. Yoosung menumpukan kepalanya di dinding terdekat sambil tertawa geli. Seven mah udah kebablasan ngakak dari tadi. Ampe megangin perut segala dia.

Si dokter? Dia bengong gegara nggak ngudeng apa-apa.

" … Ada yang bisa menjelaskan sesuatu di sini?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Setelah semua tawa mereda dan Zen berenti ngambek— Tapi masih aja manyun, Seven yang masih capek ketawa meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu si dokter. "Jadi gini," ujarnya mulai cerita. "Ni orang bukan _businessman_ macem elo. Bukan juga rekan kerja gue ato Jaehee, apalagi Yoosung. Wong dia masih kuliah. Trus dia juga bukan calon pasien, bukan mo jenguk pasien, apalagi mo ngelamar jadi OB— Ahahahahahaha!"

Yaah, jangan ngetawain Zen lagi atuh, bung. Situ udah dipelototin orangnya noh. Ampe dia beneran ngambek ntar situ pulangnya jalan kaki loh.

"Maaf, Zen! Maaf! Gue sendiri juga gagal paham kok muka macem elu bisa-bisanya disamain ma OB! Sini lah, gue kenalin kalian!" Serunya sambil menarik tangan Zen yang masih jongkok buat berdiri. "Jumin, kenalin nih temen baru kita! Namanya Zen, umur dua tiga, ama dia ntu supir bis yang nganterin kita. Makanya gue minta izin ke elo buat ngemarkirin bisnya dia di sini, dia udah janji buat nemenin Yoosung sunatan soalnya."

Yang dikenalin pun meluarkan selembar _business card_ dari saku kemejanya lalu diberikan pada Zen. "Maafkan kelancanganku barusan, ini kartu namaku. Seperti yang tertera di sana, namaku Jumin Han, umur dua puluh enam tahun, dan berprofesi sebagai _executive director_ di perusahaan C &R. Salam kenal dan mohon kerja samanya," ucapnya dengan nada yang enggak sekaku sebelumnya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala. Zen ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Asisten Kang," panggil si dokter A.K.A Jumin pada Jaehee setelah sesi perkenalannya dengan Zen. "Ajak mereka bertiga ikut ke ruang praktekku. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Jaehee mengangguk dan mengajak Zen, Seven, dan Yoosung untuk mengikuti Jumin. Lucunya, mereka jalannya berbaris ala bebek. Mana urutannya kek tangga pula. Jumin (Yang notabene paling tinggi) mimpin barisan di paling depan. Di belakang Jumin ada Zen. Di belakang Zen ada Seven. Di belakang Seven ada Yoosung. Dan di belakang Yoosung ada Jaehee yang ngejagain dia biar gak kabur.

Sampai di tujuan, Jaehee izin undur diri. Iyalah, masa dia ikut ngeliat temennya sunatan? Lagian dia juga mesti pergi ke bagian pendaftaran. Karena mereka bertiga belom daftar ya dia yang ngurusin.

Begitu Jaehee dipersilahkan pergi, Jumin membukakan pintu. Isi ruangannya simpel. Ada kasur rumah sakit yang ketutupan tirai, rak berisi pisau-pisau bedah, wastafel, dan meja kerja dokter dengan dua kursi tempat duduk pendamping pasien.

Sekadar mengingatkan kembali, mata kuliah Yoosung adalah kedokteran hewan. Jadi sebenernya dia mah woles aja ngeliat peralatan macem itu—

Zen yang pertama masuk. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi. Seven ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Dan Yoosung baru masuk setelah didorong Jumin yang nutup pintu.

"Aku hanya perlu mencuci tangan dan menyiapkan alatnya, lalu operasi sudah bisa dimulai," jelas Jumin sambil melangkah menuju wastafel. "Dan untuk kalian berdua," ujarnya sambil menghentikan langkah dan menatap Zen dan Seven. "Awasi pasienku."

"Siap!" Jawab mereka berdua kompak sambil masang pose sok hormat, lalu melototin horor si pasien.

Yoosung risih. Wong dipelototinnya begitu banget. Mengalihkan pandangan, matanya menatap sederet pisau bedah yang sudah tertata rapi. "J-Jumin," panggilnya gagap. "I-itu, keknya pisau bedahnya udah siap pake semua, deh. Emang lo mo nyiapin apaan lagi?"

Jumin yang tengah memakai sarung tangan bedah menoleh. "Memang benar, Asisten Kang sudah menyiapkan pisau-pisau itu untukku. Jadi aku hanya tinggal menyetel mesinnya saja."

Mata Yoosung membulat, sehoror ekspresi kedua orang yang memelototinya. "H-hah?! Mesin apaan?!"

—Tapi merindingnya nambah goyang(?) begitu Jumin ngebuka tirai dan memperlihatkan mesin laser operasi ukuran besar di sana.

Dan meski ekspresinya datar, tapi hawa di sekeliling temannya itu seolah berkata _'Surprise muthafaka!'_.

Mam _to the_ pus; MAMPUS.

Yoosung mangap dengan muka mendadak pucet. "Huanjer!" Serunya histeris. "M-mesin laser?! Beneran mesin laser ntu?! Gue bakal disunat pake itu?!" Tanyanya beruntun saking nggak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Jumin mengelus mesin tersebut sambil masang senyum GGS (Ganteng-Ganteng Sado). "Iya," jawabnya enteng. "Tapi aku belum pernah menggunakan alat ini. Karena itulah," ia lalu menekan-nekan beberapa tombol, mesin tersebut menyala, dan Jumin melebarkan senyumannya. "Kau akan benar-benar menjadi pasien kehormatanku. Ayo, kemarilah."

Mampus kuadrat itu, bang. Udah mesti disunat, dipelototin dengan tatapan yang mau seganteng apa ge muka yang punya tetep aja nggak enak diliat, mo dijadiin pasien percobaan seorang sado pula. Uwoh.

"CUKUP! GUE LELAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nggak tahan dengan segala tekanan yang ada, Yoosung cepat-cepat melarikan diri dari ruang ' _Jahannam'_ tersebut. Dikerjarlah ia oleh tiga pemuda lainnya. Bodo amat dengan seorang suster genit yang disenggolnya sampe nyusruk ato keadaan OB gendut yang tubuhnya ia lompati ala-ala film _action_ , yang penting mah lariiiii!

"YOOSUUUUUNG! JANGAN LARI WEEEEEEH!" Pekik Seven.

"GAK MAOOOOOOO! LO NGGAK BILANG SIH KALO NYUNATNYA PAKE LASER! GIMANA NGGAK KABUR GUEEEEH!" Yoosung teriak ngebales pekikan Seven.

Zen ikutan teriak. "SETOP WOOOY! UDAH GUE TEMENIN AMPE KE DOKTERNYA JUGA— EH ANJIR! JUMIN, LO NGAPAIN BAWA-BAWA BEGITUAN?!"

Ngedenger itu, Seven ngeliat Jumin yang berada di sebelahnya. "KENAPA EMANG— BUSEEET! JUMIN, LO MO JADI TUKANG SUNAT ATO TUKANG JAGAL?!"

Jumin diam tak menjawab. Hanya dia juga yang tak ikut meneriakinya. Penasaran, Yoosung menengok ke belakang.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Zen. Tak ada yang salah dengannya.

Yang kedua terlihat adalah Seven. Sama, tak ada yang salah.

Yang ketiga terlihat adalah Jumin. Dilihat sekilas sih dia juga sama aja—

"HUAAAAAAA! EMAAAAAAK, TOLONG MAAAAAAAAK!"

—Kecuali dengan gergaji tulang di tangannya. Mana mukanya serius buanget lagi. Larinya juga makin lama makin kenceng. Kan anjir.

Mereka terus berlari. Yang dikejar larinya makin kesetanan, dan yang ngejar juga ikutan ngegas. Berpikir cepat, Yoosung menargetkan tujuan; _Lobby_ utama tempat mereka masuk tadi. Di sanalah pintu keluar terdekat berada, dan kebebasan menantinya.

"ASISTEN KANG!" Jumin tiba-tiba teriak ketika mereka mencapai _lobby_ utama. "TANGKAP PASIEN KABUR ITU! JANGAN SAMPAI LOLOS!" Titahnya mutlak.

"SIAP!" Sahut Jaehee yang tadinya tengah mengurus berkas rumah sakit. Dengan sigap, ia langsung berlari ke depan pintu keluar. Bersiap mencegat Yoosung di sana.

Hayoloh. Dia lupa kalo Jaehee lagi ngurusin pendaftaran di sono, yang artinya dia juga berstatus ancaman. Tau gitu mah tadi mending dia ngambil pintu keluar khusus UGD di belakang aja.

Tapi ia sudah capek. Pintu UGD maupun pintu keluar lain terlalu jauh. Tiga pengejar di belakangnya mulai mendekat. Dan wanita tersebut berada tepat di depan pintu keluar incarannya.

Tak ada pilihan, nekat pun jadi. Yoosung pun bersiap untuk mempercepat larinya agar bisa berkelit dari Jaehee. "JAEHEE! MINGGIR! NTAR KESERUDUK LOH!" Teriaknya memberi peringatan.

"TIDAK!" Jaehee bales teriak. "KAU HARUS DISUNAT! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU KABUR!"

Jujur, Yoosung tidak pernah ingin menyakiti teman-temannya (A/N: Lah terus soal 'penggaplokan' Seven beberapa saat kebelakang itu apa dong? XD), terutama menyakiti Jaehee. Dia wanita kuat yang cerdas, dan Yoosung menghormatinya sepenuh hati.

Tapi, yaah, setidaknya ia sudah memberikan peringatan.

Yoosung menutup mata sambil _sprint_ sekencang-kencangnya. Jaehee bersiap. Ketiga pengejar berhenti berlari; Jumin diam, Seven meringis, dan Zen panik.

 _Showdown_ dimulai dalam:

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu!

 _ **Braaaaak!**_

Jurus seruduk banteng milik Yoosung tak cukup kuat untuk melawan serangan kuncian dari Jaehee. Udah gitu, pake dibanting segala. Dengan muka yang mendarat duluan. Ia tewas di tempat.

Oh iya bang, situ lupa satu hal lagi: Si Jaehee kan ikutan judo. Jelas lah kalo situ keok.

Jumin tepuk tangan melihat aksi 'heroik' sekretarisnya. Seven yang masih ngeringis –karena sebenernya dia tau kalo Yoosung bakal berakhir babak belur begitu- ikutan tepuk tangan. Dan mulut Zen mangap lagi.

"Lapor, Tuan Han. Target berhasil saya lumpuhkan," seru Jaehee ngasih laporan ke bosnya sambil memberi hormat.

"Bagus," jawab Jumin. "Sekarang, bawa dia ke ruang praktekku," ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kaki kembali ke ruang prakteknya.

Mereka semua pun kembali berbaris kembali menuju ruang prakteknya Jumin. Jumin di paling depan. Zen di urutan kedua. Seven di urutan ketiga. Dan kali ini Jaehee berada di urutan keempat karena ia mesti membawa Yoosung yang tak sadarkan diri. Ralat. Jaehee berada di urutan keempat karena ia mesti menggeret Yoosung yang tak sadarkan diri di sepanjang lorong. Setelah sampai, Jumin kembali membukakan pintu. Zen dan Seven duduk ke tempat mereka semula. Lalu—

 _ **Bruuuk!**_

—Dengan teknik bantingan, Jaehee -lagi-lagi- membanting tubuh Yoosung. Dari lantai, ke atas kasur rumah sakit. Sekasar membanting karung ke dalam truk. Masih untung ntu kasur empuk, kalo enggak mah tulangnya dah remuk semua itu.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya dari debu di tubuh Yoosung, tahu-tahu Jaehee menatap ke arah Zen dan Seven. Yang ditatep merinding disko seketika.

"A-ada apa y-ya, J-Jaehee?" Tanya Zen gagap karena dia yang dipandang paling lama ma Jaehee. Kan syerem.

Jaehee tak menjawab. Ia melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Menebarkan aura mengintimidasi ke udara. Gigi Seven gemeletukan. Dan Zen merem ketakutan pas Jaehee mendekatkan wajah super serius itu ke telinga kanannya. Wanita itu berbisik,

"Jangan lupa kalau kau masih hutang _selfie_ denganku sehabis ini. Aku menunggu."

Mas. Biar saya kasih tau satu hal:

JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI-KALI NGE-PHP-IN SEORANG _FANGIRL_.  JANGAN. PERNAH.

Zen mengangguk sekencang-kencangnya. Jaehee pun menjauh. Setelah 'Suster Kantoran' itu mengucapkan salam dan menutup pintu, Zen dan Seven menarik nafas lega. Mereka sampe hampir lupa nafas soalnya.

"Oy, kok lo nggak ngasih tau sih kalo dia serem begitu? Untung tadi gue cuma ditagihin _selfie_ abis sunatan ni doang!" Protes Zen sambil bisik-bisik pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Sori, sori!" Balas Seven ikutan bisik-bisik sambil mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya. "Gue lupa ngasih tau lo kalo dia ikut judo. Udah sabuk item malah."

"Wanjrit! Pantesan kuat buanget—"

"—Hey, kalian berdua," Jumin menginterupsi acara bisik-berbisik duo ganteng-gila tersebut. "Daripada aku memberitahu Asisten Kang kalau kalian bergosip di belakangnya, lebih baik kalian bantu aku di sini," ujarnya acuh-tak-acuh sambil mengenakan masker.

Nah lo. Ketauan kalian. Ama bosnya pula.

Nurut gih, dibanding korban tewasnya nambah lagi.

Merasa tak ada pilihan, mereka pun menghampiri Jumin. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan.

"Ada apa, pak dokter?" Tanya Seven dengan nada letoy.

"Cuci tangan kalian, lalu pakai sarung tangan dari kotak sebelah sana. Aku—"

"—Uuugh, sakit…."

Jumin blom selesai ngasih perintah dan pasiennya keburu bangkit dari kematian(?). Mata violet itu berkedap-kedip setengah sadar. Sebelum pasiennya beneran sadar dan kabur lagi, dokternya buru-buru ngasih perintah baru,

"PERSETAN DENGAN CUCI TANGAN! KALIAN BERDUA, CEPAT PEGANGI DIA!" Teriak Jumin nggak woles. Bisa ngumpat juga ternyata ni orang.

Entah beneran penurut ato karena emoh kejar-kejaran lagi, yang diteriakin langsung megangin Yoosung. Zen megang bahu ma tangan kanannya. Seven megang bahu dan tangan yang sebelahnya. Yang ditahan ngeberontak.

"WOY! LEPASIN GUEEEEEH!" Teriak si pasien ngegeliet-geliet kek ulet. "GUE GAK MAO DISUNAT PAKE LASER! SI JUMIN NGGAK MEYAKINKAN BUAT PAKE BEGITUAN OOOOOY!"

"NGGAK JADI PAKE LASER DIA WEEEEEEEH!" Si Seven bales teriak-teriak. "LIAT NOH! DIA MEGANG SUNTIKAN MA PISO! LO KULIAH KEDOKTERAN KAN?! MASA TAKUT BEGITUAN?!"

"TAPI GUE KEDOKTERANNYA KEDOKTERAN HEWAN, BEGO! BEDA!"

"SAMA AJA AAAAAAAH!"

"BEDA, BEGOOOOOO!"

"ANGGEP AJA SAMAAAAAA!"

"YA NGGAK BISALAH BEGOOOOOO!"

"WOY! BRISIK LO DUA!" Kali ini, Zen dan Jumin yang kompakan teriak. Mana galaknya samaan pula. Seven pun bungkem. Yoosung berenti teriak—

"T-tapi gue takut, tauk… hiks… h-HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—Tapi teriakannya diganti jadi nangis kejer. Berontaknya juga udah kek orang kerasukan. Wuah.

Karena ngegelietnya kenceng buanget, Zen dan Seven ganti strategi. Zen ngerebahin badan atasnya buat nahan dada atasnya Yoosung. Seven ikut ngerebahin badan atasnya buat nahan perutnya. Dan Jumin pelan-pelan -karena nggak mau mukanya ketendang- ngemelorotin celana pasiennya.

Eeeehm… jangan mesum dulu, saudara-saudara! Mereka bukan mo nge _gangbang_ Yoosung, ya! Lagian juga kalo celananya nggak dilepas si Jumin gimana mo ngenyunatnya coba?

Begitu celananya lepas, tangisan si pasien makin membahana. Dan Zen yang paling menderita. Mo gimana lagi, wong kepalanya pas banget sebelahan ma mulut Yoosung.

"Y-Yoosung," bujuk Zen berusaha ngenenangin. "Dengerin gue dulu dong—"

"—HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suaranya jelas kalah ma tangisan mahadahsyat tersebut. Zen nyoba ngencengin suaranya, "Yoosung, dengerin gue dulu—"

"—HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seven nyoba ngebantuin, "Yoosung sayaaaang~ Nangisnya disetop bentar, _pleaseeee~_ Zen mau ngomong—"

"—HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Masih gak mempan, Seven ma Zen nyoba buat kompakan manggilin Yoosung. "Yooossuuuuung—"

"—HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terus mencoba, mereka kompakan lagi sambil ngencengin suara. "Yooossuuuuuuung—"

"—HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ganti Jumin yang ikutan ngomong— Sambil berusaha fokus melakukan pekerjaannya, "Yoosung, hentikan dulu tangismu—

"—HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Telinga Zen pengang. Kepala Seven pusing. Dan Jumin udah nggak bisa fokus.

Cukup sudah. Mereka lelah!

"WOY! BRISIK LO! DIEM!"

Zen, Seven, dan Jumin nyolot berjamaah. Udah galaknya samaan, kalimatnya kompakan pula. Yang dikasih nyolot pun bungkem, tapi masih nangis sesegukan.

"Yoosung," panggil Zen yang balik dari mode nyolot. "Nanya dong? Boleh?"

Dengan air mata dan ingus yang beleberan di mukanya, Yoosung ngenyahut sambil sesegukan. "Hiks… hiks…. Apaan? … Hiks…."

"Tapi bentar, lo muka lengket begitu nggak gatel apa? Mau gue elapin?" Tanya Zen pelan-pelan.

"Dikit, sih… hiks… Tapi… hiks… hiks… boleh deh… hiks…," jawabnya pelan.

Zen menarik senyum manisnya. "Yaudah, biar gue elapin muka lo. Tapi jangan berontak lagi lo ya! Gue ma Seven capek ngenahan lo terus! Si Jumin juga kasian nyaris ketendang elu tadi. Makanya, diem dulu ya! Oke?" Ucapnya minta janji.

Yang dimintain janji cuma ngangguk singkat.

Senang tawarannya disepakati, Zen pun bangun dari posisi setengah rebahannya itu dan menepuk Seven yang bengong di sebelahnya. "Udah coy, dia udah janji bakal diem," ujarnya menenangkan pemuda berkacamata itu. Kemudian ia menatap Jumin yang juga ikutan diem, "Jumin, tisu di meja sono gratis, kan?"

Jumin sadar dan menjawab dengan agak tergagap. "I-iya, ambil saja."

"Oh, sukur atuh. Ampe bayar kan gue yang tekor. Gue ambil, ya!"

Zen pun pergi ke meja dokter untuk mengambil tisu, lalu kembali ke tempat semula dan membersihkan wajah Yoosung. Dengan lembut, telaten, nan penuh perhatian. Seven dan Jumin makin melongo. Pasalnya, Yoosung itu gampang nangis tapi susah berentinya. Lah ini. Sesegukannya reda. Berontaknya berenti. Nangisnya juga udahan. Biasanya mah ampe satu-dua jam paling cepet selesainya. Tapi ama Zen? Cuma lima menit! Mana keknya anteng banget mukanya dielapin begitu.

Hebat kamu, mas! Situ ada bakat ngenanganin anak-anak, ya? Bagus loh buat ngebikin _husbando_ _meter_ mu naik di mata para _fangirl._

"Z-Zen," gagap Seven takjub. "K-kok lo b-bisa, sih—"

Pertanyaan yang belom kelar itu dijawab Zen dengan pelototan tajam yang berkodekan 'Diem-lo-gue-lagi-ngalihin-perhatian-dia-neh-lo-suruh-si-Jumin-cepetan-geh'

Seven yang berprofesi sebagai tukang kode (A/N: Kan dia kerjanya jadi agen, _hacker_ pula _._ Kode-kode riwet begitu aja dia ngerti, apalagi perasaan kamu? #Gombal), tentu langsung menuruti kode tersebut. Dia tengok Jumin di sebelahnya. "Jumin, cepetan nyunatnya. Mumpung si Zen ngalihin perhatiannya Yoosung tuh!" Bisiknya berhati-hati. Jumin pun ikut menurut dan berusaha mempercepat kinerjanya.

"M-makasih udah dibersiin," Yoosung yang mukanya udah kinclong mulai ngomong, "J-jadi, tadi mo nanyain apa?"

Zen yang baru ngebuang tisu-tisu bekas air mata dan ingus Yoosung ke tong sampah terdekat nengok, "Eh iya, ampe lupa gue!" Serunya sambil membetulkan posisi, "Jadi gini, tadi pas lo lari tadi kan lo ngeloncatin OB, kan?"

Yoosung ngangguk-angguk.

"Gaya lo pas ngeloncatinnya itu keren loh kalo kata gue," puji Zen. "Eh iya! Gue pernah denger soal komunitas yang gue lupa apa namanya, tapi isinya tuh orang-orang atraksi jumpalitan sana-sini gitu, salah satunya yang kek gaya lo loncat tadi. Namanya apaan ya? Parkir, parkit, parit—"

Yang diajak ngomong ketawa, " _Parkour_ kali, Zen!" Ujarnya membetulkan. "Gue sempet ikut komunitas begituan pas awal SMA dulu, tapi pas kelas dua gue berenti."

Mendengar hal ini, Seven nganga. "Njir!" Umpatnya— Dalam artian yang baik. "Seriusan lo pernah ikutan _parkour_? Kok lo nggak pernah ngasi tau gue sih? Trus juga ngapain lo keluar?"

"Iya tuh," Zen ikut ngenambahin. "Kan keren! Gue aja kalo sempet mah mau ikut yang begituan!"

"Yeee, lo sendiri juga nggak pernah ngasih tau kalo lo _racing mania_ ," cibir Yoosung ke Seven. "Lagian juga capek banget gue tiap ketemuan kerjanya loncat-loncatan mulu. Trus juga pas itu gue lebih tertarik _game_ , makanya berenti!"

Seven geleng-geleng sementara Zen nyubit -pelan- pipi si Yoosung. "Dasar bocah _game_!" Omel Zen. "Kenapa malah jadi _parkour_ nya yang diberentiin? Kan lo malah jadi nggak gerak kalo maen _game_ mulu! Hadeeeeeh!"

Yang dicubitin cengar-cengir, "Eh, betewe," ia menatap Zen, "Gue kan mantan _parkour_ , Seven _racing_ , kalo elo apa?"

Zen merapikan ikat rambutnya sebentar, "Aah, gue mana sempet punya hobi keren macem begitu, wong tiap hari cuma bolak-balik kosan ma stasiun!"

"Trus kok lo bisa sih _drifting_ pake bis begitu?" Seven gantian nanya. "Padahal gue yang punya koleksi mobil _sport_ di rumah aja masih belom lancar! Ajarin dong!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak akur begini sejak tadi," Jumin ikutan nimbrung. Ia menaruh pisau bedahnya pada tempatnya, mengetikkan sesuatu di hapenya, dan mengambilkan celana Yoosung. "Ini celanamu, Yoosung," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan celana yang sudah dilipat rapi.

Yoosung menerima celananya sambil bengong. "L-lah?" Gagapnya gak percaya. "Udah? Emang dari kapan motongnya?"

"Dari tadi," jawab Jumin pendek, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Yang jelas, selamat, kau sudah disunat sekarang. Aku sudah memanggil Asisten Kang untuk membawakanmu sarung dan setelah itu kau sudah bisa pulang. Sekali lagi, selamat."

Malu-malu, Yoosung menjabat tangan 'Dokter Dadakannya'. Zen ngacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Seven tepuk tangan ngasih selamat. Dan Jaehee datang bawa sarungnya lalu mereka _selfie_ berjamaah. Yeay!

.

.

 _ **~Normal End~**_

.

.

 **ooOMTELOLETOom**

— _Story: End—_

— _Author's Note: Start—_

 **ooOMTELOLETOom**

.

.

Hai-hai! Perkenalkan, saya Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan, author yang baru nyemplungin diri ke fandom ini sehabis main _game_ nya. Terima kasih banyak udah ngebaca ampe sini! Maaf kalo recehnya kurang bagus, soalnya ini humor pertama saya, dan saya kalo nulis biasanya ngebuat horor, galau, ples hobi ngebunuhin karakter. Mana sukanya nulis panjang-panjang pula *lirik jumlah words*. Pokoknya, mohon maaaaaf!

Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal ngebunuhin karakter, pas _scene_ Zen nge _drift_ pake bis ntu tadinya mo beneran di _twist_ jadi horor trus mereka beneran dibikin jatoh ke jurang loh. Tapi setelah memperhitungkan para _fangirl_ yang bakal ngamuk, nggak jadi deh XD.

Ah, buat yang (mungkin) nungguin lanjutan ff _multichap_ AoKise saya itu trus mo protes karena saya malah ngebikin receh beginian, sabar dulu ya. Saya agak susah nyari asupan _gore_ buat referensi nulis (yang punya bagi-bagi dong XD #maunya), sekalian juga saya nulis ni ff buat nandain kalo saya masih hidup. Saya juga pengennya ntu ff tamat kok. Pokoknya sabar, oke? Sekolah itu jahannnaaaaaammm! #plak #gaje.

Eeeehm… betewe, menurut kalian ada _hint pair_ apa aja di sini? Trus suka yang bagian mananya? Ni ff lucu nggak sih? Trus ada jeleknya nggak sih? Kasi tau saya dong di kolom _review_! Saya juga terima kritik dan kripik (jangan yang pedes, saya gak kuat pedes XD), saran, komentar, sampai yang mo nge _flame_ juga monggo! Cuma hati-hati kebakar ya! Trus _fav_ dan _follow_ juga silahkan dipencet jika berkenan. Sekian dari saya, dan salam semanis senyuman para anggota RFA tercinta untuk kalian semua!

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan

 **(P.s: Di bawah masih ada omake. Nggak Receh sih, tapi isinya menjurus Jumin x Zen. Terserah mau dibaca ato nggak. Dan buat rekomendasi lagu temen ngebacanya,** _ **eine kleine**_ **bagus juga.)**

.

.

 **ooOMTELOLETOom**

— _Author's Note: End—_

— _Omake: Start—_

 **ooOMTELOLETOom**

.

.

Seusai berfoto, Zen duduk kembali di kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Ia diam. Memandangi suasana di ruang praktek dokter tersebut.

Seven dan Jumin berdiri di pojokan. Entah membicarakan apa. Yoosung duduk di pinggir kasur rumah sakit, bersama Jaehee yang membereskan pisau-pisau bedah kembali ke dalam lemari. Tak banyak yang bisa disimak, hanya tawa yang paling jelas terdengar. Semua tampak asik mengobrol dengan senyuman.

Dan Zen sendirian.

Tapi ia tak bisa mengeluh. Dirinya cuma dibayar untuk mengantar Seven dan Yoosung ke sana, menemaninya disunat, lalu mengantar mereka pulang. Tak kurang, apalagi lebih.

Mesti hanya sebentar, Zen bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka semua. Seven yang heboh. Yoosung yang seperti anak kecil. Jaehee yang kuat. Jumin yang _perfectionist_. Pribadi-pribadi unik yang berbeda jauh dengannya.

Juga jauh dari jangkauannya. Bisa dianggap teman saja sudah suatu kehormatan.

Zen percaya, seiring hari berganti nanti, mereka akan lupa. Seven akan lupa. Yoosung akan lupa. Jaehee akan lupa. Jumin akan lupa. Pada seorang supir bis tak berarti seperti dirinya.

Dan hatinya perih karena itu artinya ia mesti kembali ke kehidupan monoton miliknya lagi.

(Oleh karena itulah, meski juga sempat sedikit kesal, tadi ia berusaha membantu Jumin dan Seven menghentikan tangisan Yoosung. Agar setidaknya, sebelum ia dilupakan, kehadirannya berarti bagi mereka.)

Tersenyum getir, Zen bangun dan melangkah gontai menuju pintu. Saat kenopnya diputar, seluruh pasang mata di sana menatapnya.

"Zen?" Seven buka suara. "Mau ke mana?"

Zen membuka pintu secara penuh. Begitu dirinya berada di luar, ia tersenyum lebar dengan setengah wajah bersembunyi di balik daun pintu. "A-ah, tidak ada," lirihnya pelan. "Sunatannya sudah selesai, kan? Aku cuma mau memanaskan mesin bisnya, kok! Aku pergi, ya!" Dan pintu ditutup.

Zen melangkah menuju _lobby_. Lorong masih sepi. Tak ada orang selain dirinya sendiri. Kesempatan dipakai untuk tertawa sambil menahan tangis. Ironis. Dirogohnya kantung celana untuk meraih kunci bis. Ia sadar, dirinya hanyalah seorang supir bis. Dan mereka semua adalah orang-orang penting. Selain tak sebanding, apa kehadirannya tak memenjatuhkan martabat mereka yang tinggi?

Coba dipikir. Ia bukan ahli komputer atau elektronik seperti Seven. Bukan juga seorang pegawai di perusahaan elit seperti Jaehee atau _businessman_ sukses macam Jumin. Ia bahkan juga bukan seorang mahasiswa seperti Yoosung. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi teman mereka? Tak pantas rasanya.

"—Zen!"

Terdengar suara wanita memanggilnya. Tak dihiraukan. Paling salah dengar.

"Zen!"

Kali ini terdengar suara lelaki ikut memanggilnya. Bersama derap cepat dua pasang kaki. Zen menengok. Jaehee dan Seven tampak berlari menghampirinya.

"Zen!" Seru Seven sesampainya mereka di hadapan Zen, lalu menarik lengan kanannya. "Jangan pergi dulu! Si Jumin mau ngomong! Yuk buruan!" Ajaknya.

Jaehee ikut meraih lengan Zen yang sebelah lagi, "Ayo cepat! Tuan Han paling tidak suka kalau menunggu terlalu lama! Salah-salah, kita semua bisa dimarahi!" Ujarnya sambil mulai menarik Zen kembali ke ruang praktek.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai mereka mesti berlari-lari untuk menggeretnya kembali ke ruangan tadi, tapi ia turuti saja kemauan dua orang ini.

Sampai di sana, Seven dan Jaehee melepaskan tangan mereka dari Zen untuk membukakan pintu. Tampak Yoosung yang masih duduk di pinggir kasur rumah sakit dengan sarung yang meliliti pinggangnya. Sedangkan Jumin yang duduk di balik mejanya sudah mengganti jas dokternya dengan setelan jas hitam. "Duduklah, Zen. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar," ucapnya sopan seraya mempersilahkan Zen untuk duduk.

Merasakan atmosfer yang tak biasa, Zen pun kembali menurut. Ia duduk di hadapan Jumin. "A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Zen takut-takut.

Jumin menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya. "Biar kujelaskan sedikit," Jumin mulai menjelaskan. "Seven, Yoosung, dan Jaehee sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Terutama Seven. Dia sudah secara khusus menceritakan soal kepribadian, hobi, juga cita-citamu."

"H-hah?!" Kaget, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Seven yang hanya tersenyum menatapnya. "L-lalu, ada apa dengan itu?"

Jumin ikut melirik Seven yang berkumpul bersama Yoosung dan Jaehee. "Dia bilang padaku kalau kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang aktor musikal. Kebetulan, perusahaanku tengah memerlukan model untuk _syuting_ iklan makanan kucing dan kurasa wajahmu pantas untuk pekerjaan itu. Di _script_ nya nanti tertulis kalau kau akan memeluk kucing kesayanganku, Elizabeth 3rd, sambil menunjukkan produk ke arah kamera. Simpel saja. Dan aku yakin saat para produser melihatmu di iklan itu, mereka akan langsung mengirimimu banyak permintaan _casting_. Jadi, apa kau bersedia melakukannya?"

Ia menyerngit tak suka, "Maaf, tapi aku alergi kucing. Sudah begitu, aku ingin menjadi aktor dengan usahaku sendiri. Mohon pengertiannya. Permisi."

Zen cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala lalu bangun dari kursinya. Dengan langkah sedikit menghentak, ia baru hendak keluar dari sana—

"Aah, pekerja keras rupanya. Aku suka itu. Apa kau tak mau mendengar tawaran yang kedua?"

—Dan tubuhnya seolah beku begitu mendengar kalimat tersebut. Perlahan, ia berbalik. Menatap sang _businessman_ yang tersenyum padanya.

"… Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya angkat suara.

Melihat _targetnya_ mulai tertarik, Jumin memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya pada Seven. Seven mengangguk dan mendekati Zen, lalu merangkulnya akrab. Wajah yang dirangkul mulai melunak dan Seven tersenyum makin lebar melihatnya. "Jadi gini loh, Zen. Tadi liat nggak aku sama Jumin ngobrol?" Tanyanya mengawali penjelasan. Zen mengangguk.

"Naaah, pas itu aku melapor ke Jumin soal segala informasi tentang kamu, biar dia yakin kalo kamu ntu bukan mata-mata ato apa. Soalnya, meski agak kaku, si Jumin itu perhatian, loh! Dulu pas Yoosung nyaris diculik, dia ngirimin _bodyguards_ ke rumah Yoosung buat jaga-jaga. Tapi ngiriminnya nggak cuma di rumah Yoosung aja, tapi di rumah kita semua! Keren ya! Trus pas kuceritain soal _skill drifting_ mu itu, dia jadi beneran tertarik ama kamu, loh! Mana supir pribadinya pensiun kemaren pula."

Zen mendengarkan sambil kembali menatap Jumin. Senyum manis itu masih melengkung padanya. Mengalihkan pandangan, ia kembali menatap Seven. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Ditanya begitu, ganti Seven yang menatap Jumin sebelum ngelanjutin. "Singkatnya, Jumin pengen kamu jadi sopirnya dia! Gimana?" Tanyanya penuh rasa antusias.

Mata Zen melebar karena keterkejutan. Ia ditawari menjadi sopirnya Jumin Han?

Jumin tertawa melihat reaksinya, lalu ikut menghampiri bersama Jaehee dan Yoosung— Yang dipapah Jaehee. "Kuberikan penawaran ini khusus untukmu. Kau akan kugaji setiap bulan, kuberi asuransi, akses masuk kantor perusahaan C&R, juga kendaraan untuk mengantar-jemputku. Bahkan aku akan memperbolehkanmu menggunakan kamar tamu di rumahku jika kau malas mengemudi bolak-balik. Terserah uangnya kau apakan, tapi kusarankan menabung setengahnya untuk masuk sekolah _acting_. Dengan begitu kau bisa terkenal dengan usaha sendiri, bukankah itu maumu? Lagipula—"

Jumin melepaskan rangkulan Seven dari Zen, mencengkeram erat kedua bahunya, lalu menariknya dalam dekapan sambil berbisik tepat di telinga Zen:

"—Aku suka yang cepat."

Begitu Jumin melepaskannya dari perlakuan _kelewat_ intens tersebut, Zen mematung di tempat. Tapi tidak lama. Karena Seven, Jaehee, dan Yoosung langsung menyerbunya.

Yoosung yang sedikit sulit melangkah memeluk pinggangnya, "Zeeen! Diterima dong! Biar kita bisa ketemu terus! Aku nggak mau pisah ama kamu! Kamu ntu baik banget! Diterima yaaa!" Rengeknya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

Seven ikutan. Ia peluk leher Zen. "Zen! Pliiiiiiis demi apapun, terima itu tawarannya si Jumin! Itu tawaran sekali seumur hidup! Kalo ditolak nyesel kebawa mati ntar! Soalnya sekarang susah loh buat nyari orang baik, ganteng, plus jago nyetir sepertimu! Kamu pantes dapet pekerjaan ntu! Diterima yaaa!"

Jaehee tak mau kalah. Ia raih tangan kanan Zen, lalu digenggam erat. "Zen, jadilah penyemangat pekerjaanku," ucapnya penuh penghayatan. "Kau diterima dengan tangan terbuka di sini. Pekerjaanmu tak akan membosankan lagi. Kami semua di sini bersamamu. Kumohon dengan sangat padamu untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Tuan Han."

Zen tak menyangka mereka semua akan berusaha membujuknya sampai seperti ini. "T-tapi, aku bukan siapa-siapa…," sanggahnya. "Kenapa kalian peduli? Aku cuma sopirnya bis!"

"Kamu itu orang baik, Zen! Buktinya tadi kamu berusaha ngenengangin aku yang lagi nangis! Ngebikin aku lupa kalo lagi disunat pula! Kamu ntu perhatian!"

"Kata siapa kamu bukan siapa-siapa? Kau teman kami! Lagipula, kalau anak-anak _racing mania_ melihat _drifting_ mu, mungkin kamu bakal langsung dilantik jadi ketua!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami peduli padamu? Kita semua manusia, yang artinya kita semua setara dan sederajat di mata Yang Maha Esa. Tak ada yang salah, bukan?"

Ah. Semua sanggahannya berhasil dijawab lengkap oleh mereka. Ia benar-benar terharu. Tapi bibirnya tak mampu berkata, jadi air matanyalah yang bicara.

Menyadari hal ini, Yoosung yang memeluknya panik dan berusaha menyeka air mata Zen dengan tangannya.

Tangis Zen mulai reda, tapi tubuhnya belum tenang.

Seven pun mengusap-usap punggung Zen sambil mendekap kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

Sekarang, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir dan tubuhnya mulai tenang.

Jaehee pun meminta Zen untuk menutup mata agar ia bisa leluasa mengelap jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Zen dengan tisu. Tapi saat ia hendak mengelap daerah sekitaran mata, Jumin menghentikannya.

"Jangan mengelap kulit sekitar matanya dengan tisu. Bisa iritasi," jelasnya singkat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah satu tangan putih dari saku jasnya.

Melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan Jumin, mereka bertiga memberi sedikit jarak supaya Jumin bisa mendekat. Ia tarik sedikit dagu Zen ke atas, lalu menyeka bekas air mata yang tersisa dengan lembut. "Hey," ucapnya pelan memanggil Zen. Mata sembab itu terbuka dan menatap manik hitam di depannya. "Coba lihat, mereka menunggu jawabanmu."

Zen mengalihkan pandangan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia pandangi wajah-wajah penuh harap milik Yoosung, Seven, Jaehee. Dan kembali ia pandangi wajah lembut Jumin.

"Mereka semua temanmu. Kami temanmu. Aku juga temanmu. Jadi," ucapnya sambil menangkup wajah Zen. "Apa keputusanmu?"

Keputusan sudah berada di tangannya. Ia tak mungkin salah.

Dengan satu anggukan pasti dan senyuman lebar, semua bersorak gembira.

Jumin menepuk bahunya— Bangga dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Yoosung kembali memeluk erat perutnya. Seven juga memeluk lehernya. Jaehee menggenggam kedua tangannya senang.

Dan Zen bahagia.

.

.

 _ **~Good End~**_

.

.

 **ooOMTELOLETOom**

— _Omake: End—_

 **ooOMTELOLETOom**

.

.

 _Thank You So Much For The Every Minutes You Take Just To Read The Whole Story. It Means A Lot For Me. Once Again, Thank You._


End file.
